


After the End

by Ink_and_Coffee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Abafar, Bogano, Ilum (Star Wars), Jedi Knight, Kashyyyk, Order 66, Rebel Alliance, Star Wars - Freeform, join the Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_and_Coffee/pseuds/Ink_and_Coffee
Summary: Cal has completed his mission laid out by the late Jedi Master Cordova. After finding the holocron, having it stolen by the Second Sister Trilla Suduri and eventually retrieving it he...destroys it?New missions present themselves that require the Mantis crew and a few new members to fight against the Empire. This fic will explore what Cal and the Mantis crew are up to post-Fallen Order ending.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Mari Kosan, Mostly angst though - Relationship, This is war after all - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I want to take this opportunity to say hello and welcome to this initial mess that I am creating.  
> This is my first ever fic that I am sharing with the world and (to be honest) I'm making it up as I go. 
> 
> I loved Fallen Order so much and wasn't ready to say goodbye to the characters, so I figured I would give writing about it a shot. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! :)

  


Cal’s lightsaber struck through the center of the green-glowing holocron. Immediately, it’s light diminished and the object cracked in half, an even split down the middle, leaving it lifeless. Secretless.  
  
“What are you doing?” Greez, the Mantis’s four-armed pilot exclaimed. “You had me running back and forth between planets and Imperial fortresses to find this blasted thing just to destroy it?!”  
  
“It had to be done.” Cere grimaced and laid a hand on Greez’s balding head. She looked down at her captain and sighed. “Merrin is right. If we go after the kids on that list, they’ll be hunted down, just like we are.”  
  
Greez shrugged away the fallen Jedi's hand and pressed his large mouth into a thin line. “Right.” he huffed under his breath and walked toward his seat in the Mantis’s cabin. “Just like we are.” Cere gave Cal and Merrin a knowing look and followed the Latero up to the front of the ship, leaving the Jedi and Nightsister alone, standing around the small table of the ship’s lounging quarters.  
  
“It was the right thing to do.” Merrin nodded, her tongue rolling over her accent. She pushed the strand of hair that hung alongside her face away and took a seat. She rested back against the cool fabric and crossed her arms and stared at nothing in particular. Cal remained standing, the dead holocron remained in his hand.  
He alone made the decision to destroy the holocron after what he saw in the depths of the vault on Bogano. He saw what would happen to him, to the children, if he’d followed Mater Cordova’s plans and searched for the names of the force-sensitive younglings on the list buried within the Jedi instrument. But was this really the last of the Jedi order? After all this time, the betrayal of the clones, the loss of his master...and now...nothing?  
  
Cal grunted. He sheathed his lightsaber on his belt and made his way passed the terrarium bench to his sleeping quarters. Inside a drawer shoved full of the same pale, dust-covered shirt, Cal retrieved one and carefully wrapped the pieces of the holocron inside.  
  
“Interesting.” Merrin said from above him, causing Cal to jolt and knock his head on the edge of the counter above the drawers. A curse escaped his lips and he looked up at the woman standing over him. Merrin’s gold eyes glowed against the dim light, an aura of green smoke still surrounding her. Cal ran a hand through his amber locks and stood, only to have his nose hover over Merrin by a few inches. “What’s interesting?”  
  
The Nightsister smiled. Her pale skin took on the red glow of the ships lights that blinked in Cal’s makeshift quarters. Having given Merrin his original sleeping room so that she could have privacy, Cal built a room out of hung sheets and cabinets right off the ship’s kitchen. His bed laid to the right of him on the floor and overhead a whir of lights and wires connected to the ship’s internal systems.  
  
“You destroyed the holocron, yet you treat it’s broken pieces as if they are something precious. I do not understand why you do this.” Merrin’s mannerisms still seemed odd to Cal, though he couldn’t blame her for her social awkwardness having lived among her dead sisters on Dathomir and the leader of the Nightbrothers, Taron Malicos. If anything, Merrin’s straightforwardness left out any room for confusion.  
  
Cal held the pieces, still wrapped in the fabrics of an old shirt with both hands, cradling them inside his palms. “Just because it is broken does not mean it has lost the importance it once held.” the young Jedi Knight said. He felt the weight of the force in every word he spoke. The holocron served as his guiding light, the reason that he befriended Greez and Cere, even BD-1. “Just because it’s over doesn’t mean it deserves any less respect.”  
  
Merrin tilted her head slightly, inspecting Cal. In all her years on Dathomir, she’d never seen anything as genuine or as rare as Cal Kestis.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal returns to Bogano a final time with the broken holocron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Chapter 1 was really short, and basically a minor change in how the game ended (mostly Greez's response to it).  
> Chapter 2 allowed me to work creatively and really imagine the crews first steps after the game's ending. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

  
  


“Hey kid! We’re about to land, get comfortable.” Greez hollered from his chair at the front of the Stinger Mantis. The blue lights of hyperspace sped past the glass shield in front of them and Cal took his seat in the co-pilot’s chair. Regardless of how many times they’d been back to Bogana, Cal always intently watched the ships scanners as they made to land. The small companion droid, BD-1, perched on the dash in front of Cal, it’s wide scope lenses dilated as the colors rushed passed them.  
  


“I think you were right, Cal.” Cere said from her seat behind him. She pressed her headset comfortably into her ear and listened. “Doesn’t seem like the Empire stayed since we left.”  


Bogana’s green surface came into view amid the black backdrop of space. Cere fidgeted with some buttons at her station while Greez steadied his steering system as they descended into the atmosphere. Cal watched the scanner zero in on their landing location, just outside of the vault temple. Not even a single blip appeared on the radar. He allowed a small exhale of relief to escape his lips. He could do what he wanted to accomplish with no disturbances. 

Greez opened the latch door and pressed a large switch, engaging the ship’s platform to extend to Bogana’s lush green surface. Cal breached the doorway, the scent of grass and rich soil filled his nostrils, a welcome aroma after being stuck in the Mantis for a few days. BD-1 perched on his back and beeped in excitement having returned to the planet he had inhabited for some time, all before he’d met Cal. Behind them, Greez, Cere and Merrin stood. Cal could feel the unsettled energy spewing from Cere.  
  


“Do you want me--us to go with you?” Cere swallowed down her nerves and moved to stand beside Cal. He turned to meet her large eyes. Like most Jedi, her hand was resting on the saber at her hip, the rounded handle of her fallen apprentices saber nearly popping out of the makeshift holster she’d made for it.  
  


“That’s okay.” Cal managed an apologetic smile. He looked between Cere, the Latero pilot and the unlikely ally he’d made on Dathomir, all who were looking at him expectantly. “I think I need to do this alone.” 

The mud pathway still gave hint to intruders who had frequented Bogana just a few days prior. Heavy boot marks from Stormtroopers created criss-cross patterns in the damp soil and into the large puddles. As Cal walked, the four legged fluffy creatures he’d learned were called Boglings, trotted alongside him. “Bee-dee,” Cal smiled, “These things are so friendly. I don’t get why you never interacted with them when you were here.”  
  


The droid hummed a low sequence in the Jedi’s ear. “Yeah, yeah. Okay. I get it.”  
  


Cal’s steps felt familiar, having followed this path time and time again during his travels laid out by Master Cordova. Out of all the planets, Bogana was absolutely his favorite, though Kashyyyk was definitely a close second. Must be the green, he thought and pulled himself up onto a mess of vines. He followed the plant’s natural path it had carved for itself until he met a ledge and swung his legs up with ease. The vault came into view, just passed the rotting corpse of a large reptilian creature, an Oggdo, that nearly bit Cal’s leg off during his last visit.  
  


The vault stood proudly on the outer edge of the landscape, hanging off the brink of a cliff face daring to lean just a little too far back until it’s inevitable tumble into the roaring ocean below. Just as every time before, as Cal climbed it’s steep, muddy entrance pathway, he could feel the power radiating from it’s depths.  
  


The Boglings stayed behind just as they always had. They pounced into burrowing holes when Cal started his climb, a few whimpered as he continued on. “I’ll be back before you know it!” he called to the fuzzy creatures and made the final steps to meet the plateau of the vault. BD whirred and hopped off of Cal’s back, scanning the walls a final time.  
  


“I know Master Cordova was important to you.” Cal told his small droid companion. “I’m sure this isn’t easy for you either.” BD-1’s robotic head tilted slightly forward, the two receptors laying flat against his metal skull. A few quick beeps emitted from BD-1 and he joined Cal again, perching on his shoulder like a pet.  
  


The young Jedi Knight approached the entrance to the vault, a cylindrical sort of doorway carved from stone that protruded from the earth in the center of the temple’s tall forked walls that stabbed at the sky above. Cal stepped into its mouth, pressing himself against the wall and sliding forward until he was inching his way forward a few measly steps at a time. The small droid remained perched on his back, only jumping up to avoid smacking against exposed jagged stone before returning to Cal’s back.  
  


Once inside, the vault itself was vast. A gigantic, open room with beautifully carved walls including the large disk mounted into the walls. One was still partially open from going into the depths of the vault in search of the holocron itself. The floor reflected the limited sunlight shining through the cracks and the water rippled underneath Cal’s boots.  
  


Cal stepped slowly, taking in the force vibrating in the air around him. In the center of the room, just above the surface of the water, was a circular stone carved with lines that curved in toward the center of the flat plate. Cal kneeled, placing his palms to rest on his thighs. BD-1 jumped off from his back, allowing Cal to meditate while the droid explored the illustrations of the vault. Inhaling deeply, Cal closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into the force.  
  


The peace used to unnerve him. As a young padawan, the time spent in meditation chambers was always what Cal looked forward to least. He would rather be in the training room, perfecting his jumps from perch to perch or learning how to best yield a lightsaber. The quiet retreat into and then away from his own thoughts was a struggle that took Cal years to become comfortable with.  
  


Now, Cal found solace in the quiet moments. In the space between commotion and worries, Cal actively sought time to remove himself mentally from the chaos and retreat into the calm of the force.  
  


Beneath him, Cal could sense the layers of the vault that sunk into the soil and rock of Bogana. The planet, mostly made of tectonic plates and grasslands, had a core of molten lava and Cal could sense it’s warmth even from the surface. Without opening his eyes, Cal raised his right palm from his thigh and waved it just above the water’s surface. A slight rumble stirred in the planet. BD-1 beeped nervously and joined Cal on the meditation plate.  
  


A break in the water occured. A well opened in front of where Cal sat, the water rushing down into the opening and toward the planet’s core. Cal reached for his pack and flipped open the canvas flap, revealing the wrapped cloth of his shirt with the holocron protected in its folds.  
  


Cal held the holocron in his palms, cupping it one last time. Inside of the vault, it’s power felt so miniscule compared to the amount of force running through the temple’s veins. So much had been bet on that holocron, and now Cal was unsure what journey would reveal itself next. Or if one would at all.  
  


Cal Kestis released the tension in his palms, and the wrapped holocron fell directly into the mouth of the well before Bogano swallowed it whole. A second wave of his hand closed the opening in the water and the room was returned to its usual stillness.  
  


That is, until the floor began to shake.  
  


“Bee-dee.” Cal jumped to his feet. “Time to get out of here.”  
  


The shallow water splashed at his feet as Cal made for the opening and pressed his body flat against the cool stone walls. There was more urgency to the inching of himself through the compacted tunnel and even after breaching the vaults entrance, Cal didn’t stop running. “We gotta hurry Bee-dee!”  
  


When his boots met the slippery mud at the top of the hill where the vault was located, Cal nearly fell over. The young Jedi outstretched his arms, catching himself before he could topple down the steep incline and instead glided to the bottom until his boots met the tall grass hundreds of feet away.  
  


Despite his distance, Cal still felt the shaking of the planet’s surface. He turned, the forking stone of the vault’s entrance still pierced up toward the sky. But, unless Cal’s eyes were playing tricks on him, it looked as if the entire temple was vibrating.  
  


Bogano groaned, deep and hollow. BD-1 crouched against Cal’s back and whimpered a few muted beeps. The sky rushed down to meet the tips of the temple’s pointed ceiling that were shrinking down in size. With a final exhale, Bogano retracted the temple until it was completely sunken into the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! But this one gives Cal and the Mantis crew their first mission post-game ending, thanks to a chilling message from Mari on Kashyyyk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will definitely be more beefy, but I didn't want to stretch this one out too long with unnecessary details. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Cal!” Cere jogged up to meet the young Jedi as he approached the Mantis. “Cal, it’s Mari.”  
  
Cal’s green eyes widened. The last he’d seen of Mari was weeks ago when she arranged a meeting between him and Tarfful on the Wookiee planet Kashyyyk. Since Saw Gerrera left, the few resistance fighters that remained behind were battling with Imperial Forces who were raiding the planet, mining its resources and enslaving the Wookie population. Since their last meeting, Mari had gone radio silent. Cal checked the coms daily, waiting for any sign of Mari and the Wookiee’s well-being to no avail.  
  
The look on Cere’s slim face told him he should be worried.  
  
“Imperial forces have raided Kashyyyk again.” Cere clutched her apprentice’s leather bag strap and nearly dragged him back to the ship. Cal’s feet stumbled under him and he had to shrug off the woman’s fist before ascending the landing platform.  
  
Inside the Mantis, Merrin sat in her usual spot on the couch of the lounging quarters. Cal sat next to her, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. The Nightsisters’ typically stoney face gave sign to worry and she avoided his gaze.  
  
“Do you know what’s going on?” Cal whispered but Merrin just shook her head.  
Cere rounded the holomap in the bridge between the room where the two sat and the captain's quarters where Greez was asleep in his chair. In her hand she held a small metal disc meant to deliver holo-messages. The woman sat down and placed the disc on the round table in front of her and pressed her large lips into a thin line. “Prepare yourself, Cal.” She pushed a small blinking button on the outer edge of the holo-disc and from it’s center a column of blue light appeared.  
  
A moment of static gave way to an image of a woman in a dirty yellow shirt and khaki pants wearing a protective helmet that strapped around her chin. A large blaster was wedged between her torso and elbow and she was shooting something out of frame. Echoes of blasters and the thunderous steps of walkers could be heard in the background.  


“Cal Kestis!” Mari shouted toward the droid filming her message. “Imperial forces have invaded and are taking Wookiees prisoner aboard transport ships. Removing them off world. It seems like they’re trying to--hold on.”  
  
The woman stood from her crouched position behind two stacked cargo crates and triggered a spray of blaster rounds out to her left. Just as quickly as she was up, Mari plopped to the soil below her and pressed her back against the crate. “It’s like they’re trying to destroy their own mining facilities.” She shouted again and shimmied farther away from the recording droid. “We need back-up!”  
  
The holo cut out instantly, leaving the three crew members sitting in tense silence.  
  
“I feel so awful for her.” Merrin spoke first, her voice heavy with emotion. “Though they are not her people, these Wookiees seem to be her friends and they are being destroyed. Just like my people were.”  
Cal rested a hand on the Nightsister’s shoulder. Merrin flinched from the initial contact but did not shrug him away. When she turned to look at him, her golden eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
“The difference is,” Cere said, “we can still save them.”  
  
Cere Junda rushed toward the front of the Mantis, banging her fist along the metal walls of the ship. “Greez!” she hollered. “Wake up, Captain! We’ve got to get to Kashyyyk. Now!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mantis crew rushes to aid the Resistance fighters on Kashyyyk as Imperial's take captured Wookiees from their home planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a hot second since I was doubling down on my research to make sure I got the details right! I kept consulting map images of Kashyyyk and now I wish they would let you explore more of the planet on the game outside of the initial map D;
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

  
  


“The landing platform’s been overrun by troopers and transport ships!” Greez shouted from his captain’s seat. Kashyyyk’s blue and green surface was dotted with the harsh metallic equipment of the Empire and it’s resource pulling machinery. In the far distance, the galaxy-wide famous Origin Tree stood proud and seemingly untouched.  


“Just get us as close to the ground as you can.” Cal called from his position in front of the closed slider door. One hand rested against the door’s frame and the other on the hilt of his saber.  


“Keep your coms open, Greez.” Cere said from behind Cal. “We might need immediate pick up.”  


“Yeah well hopefully they don’t try coming for my ship!” Greez grunted and turned the Mantis in a broad circle. “I didn’t sign up to be a resistance flyer fighter and I don’t think I’m ready to start today.”  


Merrin approached and stood next to Cere, appearing even smaller next to the tall, thin woman. “I’m coming, too.” the Nightsister stated and pulled back her silvery locks into a tight bun that hung at the base of her neck. “I can start avenging my sisters by fighting these oppressors.”  


Cal and Cere each nodded in agreement at the young Dathomir witch. At Greez’s call, Cal pressed the large switch and the large metal door of the Mantis slid open.  


The ground of Kashyyyk was rushing up toward the crew quickly. Greez was landing them just outside of the chaos of resistance fighters and troopers. Overhead, X-Wing fighters were blasting at floods of Stormtroopers on the metal landing platform of the cargo pad. A few troopers had been picked off, laying in a tangled mess on the ground, but most were rushing captive Wookiees along into transport ships, pressing blasters and electric wands into their thick fur.  


“Get ready!” Cere called and joined Cal in the open doorway. Greez swung the Mantis around, lowering the left side of the ship as close to the surface of Kashyyyk as he could get. Cal was first to leap and tumble, BD-1 leaping from his back as he rolled onto the trodden soil followed by the Jedi Master and Nightsister. Cal and Cere both unsheathed their sabers, igniting them in the ready position.  


“Jedi scum!” a nearby trooper exclaimed from beneath his helmet and swung a thick cannon hanging from his shoulder. The trooper aimed for the Mantis crew and out from the blasters mouth spewed thick clouds of flame and smoke.  


“Get back!” Cere shouted and jumped in front of Cal. In a swift move, her lightsaber was back in it’s holster on her hip and her hands were stretched out in front of her, elbows locked and palms pushing the billowing flames away from their position.  


Cal’s fingers found the switch on the hilt of his saber and he pushed it to the right. A click separated the saber into two light swords, the bottom half falling toward the ground. Cal ducked, catching the second saber in his left hand before he swung the weapon, sending it flying through Cere’s force barrier and slicing the chest plate of the fire blasting trooper. The trooper fell backward, his helmet bouncing against a jagged stone and the flames immediately ceased. Cal sensed his weapon had landed just next to the trooper and with a slight pull of the force, it was back in his hand so that he could attach it to its identical counterpart.  


“Get to Mari!” Cere called to Cal. She reignited her own lightsaber and pointed its tip passed Cal’s shoulder. “Merrin and I will finish off these troopers and free any Wookiees being loaded onto that transport!”  


Cal nodded and watched as the women ran toward the cargo pad. The red-haired Jedi could just make out the welling of green orbs in Merrin’s palms as she ran toward the army of troopers. Cal replaced his saber and turned away from his friends. “Come on Beedee.”

  


The forest of Kashyyyk always seemed so welcoming despite the harsh reality of what was taking place on the planet at the hands of the Empire. Thick vines and voluminous greenery arched over uneven terrain and created a sort of tunnel weaving through the forest’s belly. Cal hoped he could avoid the large grotesque insects that inhabited the forests for the time being; though, he wouldn’t mind hitching a ride with the Shyyyo Bird he’d befriended during his battle with the late Ninth Sister Inquisitor.  


From the limited surroundings Cal could see in Mari’s holo-message, he knew he needed to get to the outer edge of the Imperial Refinery, just where the Overgrown Pass of the forest began. There, hopefully Mari and her team would have taken out the remaining troops invading the resistance force’s base set up in the forest nearby.  


As the edge of the trench came into view, Cal slowed his pace and swallowed the fear knotting in his throat. Mari was right---the once operational refining station that Cal had invaded and explored during his first visit to Kashyyyk was now a crushed and smouldering mess of protruding metal. Not that he was in anyway thrilled with the refinery sucking minerals from below the planet’s ocean floor, but this presented a new challenge. And a new challenge was not what Cal needed right now when his friends were in danger.  


Cal surveyed his surroundings. Aside from the destroyed refinery building, the forest perimeter seemed largely untouched except for a few trees toppled over from an apparent explosion. Cal considered climbing the heap of metal, but from BD-1’s scan of the buildings remnants, that was a dangerous option.  


“Got any ideas, buddy?” Cal rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation. The more time he spent standing around could mean life or death or enslavement for Mari, the Wookies and the other resistance fighters. Even from the destroyed entrance of the refinery, Cal could hear the echoes of blasters between troopers and the rebellion. BD-1 beeped a few low sequences, peering around with his wide optic lenses. The companion droid squatted from his perch on Cal’s shoulders and sprang into the air, landing gently on the blue-green grass. A blue light emitted from his metal skull and BD-1 scanned the forest around them.  


Cal lowered himself to the earth and pressed his hands into the damp soil. The jedi closed his eyes, opening himself up to the force, hoping to find any hint of how to pass the wreckage. The air was light and carried a slight hint of smoke about him, the breeze tousled his bright red locks. Cal could hear the rustling of leaves of the forest, the hum of the roots of bonshyyyr and wroshyr trees intertwining below the planet’s surface. In the canopies above, Tach primates and flying Mykal’s nested among the thick branches and twisted vines that hung from the heights of the treetops.  


Cal tilted his chin toward the sky and opened his eyes to find his way around the impounded building. A thick wroshyr vine looped about a low hanging branch about a hundred feet from Cal’s kneeling position. If Cal could swing his way above the refinery, or at least ascend to the winding branches of the trees, he could make his way through the maze of the treetops and hopefully arrive at the opening of the Overgrown Pass.  


“Got it, Beedee. Let’s get a move on.” Cal rose and the droid repositioned himself on the Jedi’s back. Reaching his left palm out above him, Cal summoned the vine from it’s loose wrap so that he could grip it tightly in his fist.  


Just like his days in the training quarters on the Albedo Brave Republic ship with Master Tapal, Cal swung each hand above the other, pulling himself up and holding the vine down taught between his knees. As he rose, the full scope of the destruction of the refinery came into view. The outer facade of the massive building was still recognizable, even as a clutter of twisted and mangled metal but the central portions of the refinery had been completely obliterated--a gaping hole of burning oil and smoking dirt was all that remained.  


Pulling himself onto the wide wroshyr branch, Cere’s voice interrupted his concentration. Cal pressed the receiver button of the com-link connected to the cuff of his sleeve. “I’m here, Cere.”  


“Cal,” the woman repeated. “We’ve managed to retrieve a small herd of Wookiee prisoners, but three transport ships left before we could save the rest.”  


“I’m sure those you were able to rescue are appreciative.” Cal offered, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough for Cere’s conscious. It definitely wasn’t enough for his.  


“I’m worried about the others.” Cere admitted. “We’re back on the Mantis and I’m working on intercepting the Empire’s messages to try and figure out where they are taking the prisoners. Have you found Mari yet?”  


Cal scooted along the branch and swung up onto another just above him. “Not quite. But I don’t hear any more blasters, so I’m taking that as a positive sign.”  


“The Imperials seem to be deserting this planet, so I’m not surprised. Find Mari, and com me when you do. We will come to you when you’re ready.”  


Cal clicked off the receptor of his com link and continued weaving himself through the canopy over the destroyed refinery and toward the Overgrown Pass. A few Tach’s scurried as he ventured on, but thankfully he did not see any Mykal’s nearby who could swoop in and attack him while he was vulnerable.  


Once he passed over the center of the crater, reaching the opposite side of the refinery came with suspicious ease. Cal swung from a thick wroshyr vine to another before he was able to plant his boots firmly on the ground. Blasted carcasses of giant wyyyshokk spiders and much smaller gnasps littered the ground amid a few fallen troopers and resistance fighters, their weapons scattered about them.  


A cluster of resistance fighters and Wookiees huddled in the distance just in front of a frozen avalanche of boulders leaning against the edge of Kysshyk’s nearby mountainous range. “Cal!” called Zaynu Raila. The resistance fighter rushed to the Jedi's side, her pocho stained with blood splotches. “You got our holo!” Zaynu’s dark complexion was dusted with clumps of soil and her hair poked out in all directions from under her helmet.  


Cal adjusted the pack on his shoulder. “I need to see Mari.”  
Zaynu nodded and Cal followed her with a brisk pace toward the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal finally reaches resistance leader Mari, only to find that she is injured and needs immediate medical attention for her wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Mari Kosan is going to easily become one of my favorite characters :)  
> The game doesn't give her much credit, but in my mind she is a bad-ass leader who deserved more than the plot device role she was given. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of the story so far! I am having such a great time exploring with these characters :)

  
  


“Mari’s been injured, but she’s briefing the squad now.” Zaynu warned the Jedi as they approached the collection of Wookiees and other resistance fighters. The group stood in a circle, listening intently to a woman who spoke with a ferocity that drew everyone’s attention. But when Cal pushed his way through the crowd, the sight of Mari caught him completely off guard.  


The resistance leader was propped up on a stack of cargo crates, her legs laying out in front of her and a palm pressed firmly to her side. Cal had never seen Mari without her helmet, but it’d been removed during the battle and now a cascade of thick black waves hung over her shoulders the tips matted from brushing against her bleeding side.  


“Pilots and bombers were able to take out a number of ships, but since they targeted only empty transporters, the ones with Wookiee captives managed to escape.” Regardless of her state, Mari spoke with surety. At her side stood Tarfful, the Wookiee chieftain leader who’s giant paw was resting on the woman’s shoulder. “Tactical teams at our base are working to determine the locations where the captives are being taken. Until then, now is the time to regroup, assess our resources and bury our fallen.” The woman gave a curt nod. Only when she finished and the rebellion fighters around her dispersed did she acknowledge Cal.  


“You came.” a smile broke the resistant leader’s resolve as Cal approached. She attempted to sit up a little straighter, but Tarfful pressed firmly against her shoulder and roared softly.  


“It doesn’t seem like we got here in time.” Cal set his jaw an approached her side. Mari’s hand was still pressed against her torso and the fabric of her shirt was completed soaked around the injury. Zaynu hovered across from Cal on Mari’s other side.  


“Where are those blasted medics!” the other woman cursed and looked around her for any available resistance fighter or droid with a med-pack.  


Cal gently cupped Mari’s hand until his fingertips were beneath her palm. As he moved her hand away from the blaster wound, Mari sucked air in through her teeth causing her stomach to rise and deflate. Beneath the tear in the fabric Cal could see Mari’s scorched skin peeling away from exposed flesh and dried and fresh blood.  


“Cere.” Cal initiated his com link on his cuff, ignoring the mess his injured friends blood was making on his equipment. “I’m sending you my coordinates. Get here fast. We need a medi-pack.”  


“On it.” Cere’s voice responded immediately. “We’re on our way.”  


Mari waved a hand at Cal before replacing it against her side. “Tend to the others first.” The woman ordered but Cal shook his head.  


“You can’t lead if you’re dead, Mari.”  
The woman rolled her eyes before leaning her head back against the top of the crate. “Never thought you’d be one for the dramatics, Kestis.”

Zaynu and Cal had to lift Mari and carry her into the Mantis once it landed safely on the outskirts of the Overgrown Pass. BD-1 took to scanning the resistance leader once they laid her down on the cool metal floor in the ship’s lounging quarters. Tarfful joined the others, never once leaving Mari’s side.  


BD-1 chirped at the Mantis crew, demanding space so that he could complete a full diagnostic scan before they could treat Mari with the necessary supplies. Cere joined Cal and Zaynu with a small metal case in hand. When the two had brought up Mari from the landing platform, Greez took one look at the woman’s injuries and had to catch himself against the doorway.  


“Err--blood.” the captain swallowed, bracing himself with two of his arms while the other two wrapped around his torso. “I’m going to stay in the pilot's cabin.” He said and rushed back to the quiet and comfort of his captain’s chair.  


As the companion droid completed his scans, Merrin approached the woman laying on the ground and the other’s surrounding her. “You are badly injured.” she stated, earning a raised eyebrow from the resistance leader.  


“You’re observant.” Mari quipped back.  


BD-1 hopped up on Cal and began displaying a list of Mari’s condition, statistical analysis of chances of infection and a lengthy list of the medical supplies they should use for treatment.  


“We have only half of what is on this treatment plan.” Cere grunted through her teeth, attempting to shield her comment from the injured woman on the floor. Cal took the medic case from her hands, opened it on the table next to him and began sifting through its contents.  


The Dathomir witch kneeled beside Mari, who’s hand was against pressed firmly against her wound. Mari could see the gray markings on Merrin’s skin more clearly now that her face was hovering so close. Merrin’s golden rimmed eyes searched the injured leader’s face.  


“You are strong.” Merrin said, more as an observation than a reminder. “You do not show weakness though your friends and people were just terrorized by those armoured demons.”  
Mari’s brows furrowed at Merrin’s comment but she said nothing and instead, intently watched the pale-faced woman who hovered above her. The Nightsister raised her palms above Mari, green orbs of smoke emitting from them. “I will heal you, then learn of your strength.”  


At her words, Cal turned his head just in time to watch Merrin place her hands against Mari’s shoulders, holding her firmly against the Mantis’s floor. At her touch, a piercing scream escaped Mari’s lips and echoed against the quiet of the ship’s halls. Tarfful jolted forward and Cere had to swing a stiff arm against the Wookiee’s chest to block him from tearing the witch from his friend. Tarfful let out a growl but Cere’s stern gaze indicated that Merrin was indeed helping the injured woman.  


Mari’s arm fell from her side and her palms pressed down against the floor, her back arching. The energy flowed from the Nightsisters palms and seeped through her veins, giving the appearance that her neck and arms glowed a toxic hue. The energy flowed down until it disappeared beneath her ragged and torn shirt. The exposed wound at her side pooled the green energy, leeching it from all the other areas of her body until her skin began to weave itself together, completely covering the gash of pulsing flesh. After the skin had regrown and connected, the wound was sealed, leaving behind only gray scars in its place.  


Mari’s screams immediately ceased when Merrin removed her hands from the resistance leader’s shoulders. Mari’s body released all of the tension it had coiled during Merrin’s healing process and the woman laid limp and unconscious before them.  


Tarfful let out another howl, but this time it was low and full of concern and the Wookiee pushed passed Cere so that he may gather up Mari in his thick, furry arms. “Let’s take her to my quarters.” Cere told Tarfful and guided the Wookiee toward the back of the Mantis until they disappeared into the ship.  


Merrin rose and wiped her palms against the red fabric of her suit. Cal dropped the supplies he’d held in his hands and turned as the woman resumed her seat behind the table. But before Cal could thank his Dathomirian ally, Zaynu’s shaking voice broke the silence.  


“You--that’s dark magic.” her dark wide eyes were unblinking as she directed her gaze from where her leader had rested on the floor to where the Nightsister sat. “You come from a land of evil.”  


Merrin cocked her head toward the woman, a snarl forming at her lips. “The magicks of Dathomir is not evil. I just healed your friend, yet you accuse me of malicious power?”  


“Zaynu.” Cal interrupted before the resistance fighter could argue back. The woman met his gaze and he could not ignore the fear rattling her chest. The Jedi spoke softly. “Merrin saved Mari, something I’m not sure we could’ve done ourselves.” Cal turned his gaze to Merrin before adding. “I trust her.”  


Zaynu’s shoulders relaxed, if only slightly and she pulled at her poncho. She removed her helmet from her bouncing curls and held it in her palms. Zaynu cleared her throat and returned her gaze to the Nightsister. “Thank you for saving my friend” and with a nod, the resistance fighter left the ship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrin helped to save Mari, the rebel leader who was terribly injured during the battle between Imperial forces who captured and removed Wookiees from the planet Kashyyyk. Now, Cal has to defend the Nightsister from skeptic resistance fighters before they meet to plan their strategy to save the enslaved Wookiees from the Empires forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is broken into many smaller sections, mostly because I wanted to capture little glimpses in time to keep the plot moving. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

  
  


“Cal, got a second?” Cere exited the Mantis and disembarked to a plush section of knee-high grass. Cal was assisting rebellion survivors move cargo crates full of disregarded weapons from the earlier battle, most recovered from fallen Imperial troopers. It would’ve taken the squadron much longer to move such massive crates on speeders, so having a force-wielder in their company made the chore go much faster. He dropped the final crate aboard a trailer hitched to a rebellion transport wheeler before joining Cere away from the rest of the fighters.  


“We intercepted the tail end of a com-message between Imperial ships and determined the locations they are taking the captive Wookiees.” Cere said in a hushed, serious tone. “We need to hold a tactical meeting to figure out our next move.”  


Cal nodded but turned to look at the bustling resistance fighters still working to gather themselves post-battle. Although they hadn’t suffered nearly as major a loss as they could’ve, having one of their leaders injured seemed to dampen the energy and spirits of the rebellion crew. Cal placed his hands on his hips, sorting out the best plan of action for the time being.  


“Let’s wait for Mari to wake up.” he said, squinting his eyes against the setting sun. “I think we all need the rest tonight so our minds can be clear to plan our course of action.”  


Cere sighed heavily and ran a hand through her dark cropped hair. The woman nodded and met Cal’s eyes. “You’re right. I’ll let the rest of the crew know to hunker down for the night. I’ll come help you clean up with the rest of them after I talk to Greez.” With that, Cere turned and re-entered the Mantis while Cal joined Zaynu and a small group of other resistance members who appeared to be assembling camp on the outskirts of the forest.  


“Base is being used for the injured for the time being.” Zaynu answered Cal’s confused expression. Three solemn looking Wookiees and a human gathered their supplies and headed to a nearby clearing to set up one section of their night’s camp. Zaynu threw a bundle of tightly wound rope over her shoulder and headed deeper into the greenery. Cal shouldered a stack of tarps and followed the woman to an open semicircle section in the forest floor that provided appropriate support of low hanging branches and flat, cropped grass.  


The two worked in silence for some time, only speaking to direct how to build the night’s shelter with their limited supply of materials. Zaynu could tie knots like the finest ocean world traveler, so Cal worked on climbing through the wroshyr branches and draping the discolored tarps.  


“That woman,” Zaynu dangled her feet from the branch nearest the ground, “what is she?”  


“A Nightsister.” Cal replied, finishing his final drape of the tarp. The two had created a wide enough shelter for two dozen to sleep inside almost comfortably, the branches creating a sort of ceiling above where the cots would lay. “Her people, the women of Dathomir, were destroyed and she was the only one left. So she joined our crew.”  


“I regret the way I spoke to her earlier.” the resistance fighter admitted and removed her poncho revealing a pale set of work pants and a long sleeve shirt that hugged at her neck and wrists. “I’d only ever heard of Dathomir’s people as dangerous, dark magic users.”  


“Well if the past few weeks have taught me anything, you can’t judge people based on what you’ve heard. Or what you think they are.” Cal grimaced, refusing the thoughts of Taron Malicos, Trilla Suduri and even Cere Junda’s past from surfacing in his mind. He jumped down, his feet landing firmly on the ground below. Zaynu watched as the Jedi turned his freckled face to meet hers. He opened his lips to speak but seemed to have thought better of it and instead left her with a curt nod before he headed in the direction of the Stinger Mantis. 

  


Just outside of the Mantis, under a billion star-studded sky, the crew sat around a small fire with a few rebellion members who shared stories over roasted Shyyyg steaks.  
Cal soon joined them after a quick rinse under luke-warm water and changing into a clean set of dark pants and a black crew-neck shirt. He joined the only empty spot on a fallen branch next to Greez. Across from them, Mari was exchanging knowledge with a curious Merrin who was slowly chewing on a rare slab of meat.  


“She woke when you were cleaning up.” Greez knocked a bare foot against Cal’s leg and nodded toward Mari. The woman was wrapped in a loose thermal blanket from Cere’s quarters and looked as if she hadn’t the opportunity to change from her blood-soaked clothing. However, Cal noticed that a rosy hue brushed her cheeks and the crackling fire radiated against her tousled locks. “Seems to be doing a hell of a lot better. Cere said the witch healed her.”  


“Yeah, Merrin did.” Cal confirmed, giving Greez a slight of his eye for the Latero’s comment.  


“Right, right. Sorry.” Greez apologized then allowed his wide mouth to turn up into a grin, exposing two rows of pointed teeth. “Starting to like that girl more and more.”  


“She’s a good crew mate.” Cere joined in from Greez’s other side and looked thoughtfully in Merrin’s direction. “We’re lucky she invited herself to join us.”  
Cal chuckled in agreement and accepted a cracked shell for a plate of roasted shyyyg meat from a resistance fighter who was distributing rations among the group. 

  


Cal found sleep difficult to maintain, so when the hint of morning began to creep into the Mantis’s front cabin the young Jedi rose from the cot of his makeshift room. BD-1 remained in sleep mode on the countertop above his bed as Cal rubbed the tired from his eyes and exited the ship.  


Chirps and flutters of wings echoed against the stillness of the Kashyyyk morning and only as he neared the edge of the path toward the temporary camps built just hours before could Cal hear soft snores and deep huffs coming from the resistance fighters.  


Just passed the Mantis was a collection of raised rocks that lead up toward a steep incline of dense greenery. From the raised rockbed, Cal could see out over a nearby lake and the expansive jungle that extended out toward the Origin Tree. A perfect spot to reconnect, Cal thought and centered himself on the highest rocky platform before resting on his knees, gently placing his palms on his thighs and closing his eyes.  


The impact was sudden.  


Cal had never felt such peace on a planet before, or even out in the waves of space when he was a youngling training aboard the Albedo Brave. The planet seemed to breathe with him, his controlled stream of air escaping from his nostrils persuading the leaves of the trees and the blades of grass to sway. The wildlife created the movement of the planet, each tiptoe of Arrawtha-dyr hooves and the rhythm of Can-Cell’s beating wings creating gentle ripples in the force surrounding them.  


As much as the life on Kashyyyk invigorated the planet, Cal sensed the gaping absence of the Wookiees that had been removed. As though their displacement was creating a skip in the planet’s heartbeat, a severed lifeline that once connected to the lives of the native beings.  


Refocus. Cal reminded himself and steered his thoughts away from living in the grief of the loss of the Wookiees. Grief, his fallen masters’ words echoed in the hollows of his mind, must be felt but cannot be dwelled on. That is where hate boils--the entrance to the dark side.  


“Kestis.” a voice broke the Jedi’s thoughts and when he turned his chin over his shoulder, Cal watched Mari approach to sit beside him.  


“You look…” Cal searched for the right word, one that hopefully wouldn’t offend the Rebel leader. “Better.”  


Mari nodded and gave a slight smile. “Merrin, she fixed me up well.” The young woman turned her gaze out over the pink and orange painted sky of Kashyyyk’s sunrise. Cal swung his legs around and rested his elbows across his knees. An ease settled over the two and they listened to the planet waking up in a comfortable silence.  


“This place has felt more like a home than anywhere else I’ve been.” Mari stared out over the landscape. Cal could see a sad smile pulling at her lips.  


“Where was home before?”  


“Zyzar.” the woman smiled more broadly now. “It’s mountainous there. Makes Kashyyyk look like a planet of hills. But it’s not nearly as green. More like Tatooine, sandy and dry.”  


“Why did you leave?” Cal asked and Mari turned to face him, her dark eyes inspecting the freckles that crossed his nose and dotted his cheeks.  


“I didn’t have a choice.” Mari’s shoulders fell as she spoke. “I was a topographer, working for the academics of Zyzar to establish their library. I would travel the galaxy, recreating maps of the planets I visited and return and speak about the vast beauty of the other worlds and what we could offer to them.” She averted her eyes from him and turned back to the open air. “I was naive then. Young, seventeen and foolish.  


The Empire, they raided our planets and moons, making prisoners out of those who could not pay for their temporary freedom. My parents managed to escape off-world, but before I could join them, Saw and the Partisans found me.”  


“He recruited you?” Cal felt more surprised than he knew he should’ve. Though he and Saw fought for the same cause, Cal didn’t always agree with the Partisan’s leaders recruitment strategies. Namely, appealing to the ravaged and down-trodden before they had the chance to process how their lives were being uprooted altogether.  


Mari nodded. “I joined the Partisan’s, moving from planet to planet, fighting against the Empire.” The woman pressed her hands to the dew-coated earth and leaned back against her palms. “Only, when Saw left this time, I didn’t follow him.”  


“I don’t blame you.” Cal stood, hearing a rustling coming from his com-link. He outstretched a hand to Mari who grasped it firmly in hers and he pulled her up to meet him. “The Wookiees deserve fighters who will fight and won’t leave when the fight gets too tough.” Cal pressed his lips into a thin smile and peered down to the woman still wrapped in her thermal blanket. Her eyes glinted against the rising sun and she dipped her chin slightly before turning away from the Jedi and descending the path toward the Mantis. Cal cleared his throat with a muted cough and followed after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on the resistance fighters on Kashyyyk, the Mantis crew and rebellion leaders meet to discuss a plan on how to rescue the Wookiees taken prisoner by the Empire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I've been away celebrating the New Year so this chapter took me a little longer to finish.  
> Thank you to everyone who has left Kudos based on the previous chapters and I hope that you enjoy this new installment :)

  
  


Cal sat at Cere’s right around the small table on board the Mantis. Around them, squished in the tight quarters, stood a motley group: the Mantis crew, Mari and Tarfful, Zaynu stood behind the Wookiee in charge with a younger Wookiee named Washka and a pale green Rodian who went by the name of Yidan. A tactical droid hovered behind the group and greeted BD-1 excitedly when the companion droid hopped about the shoulders of those standing to rest once again on Cal’s back.  


Cere sat patiently, her hands folded in front of her, shoulders hunched so she was leaning on her elbows. Once the groups had settled and everyone was pressed together around the table she began to speak. “We intercepted partial messages from Imperial transport ships. It seems they are splitting the Wookie captives between multiple planets, looking to use them for labor in various parts of the galaxy.”  


“So that means we’ll need to separate.” Mari tapped her fingers gently on the table top, staring intently at nothing in particular. Her brow furrowed and Cal could already see her routing a plan in her mind.  


“I don’t like that idea.” Zaynu grunted. “We’ve been spent as it is. Splitting up is dangerous.”  


“It’s the only logical way to save the prisoners.” Cere interjected. “We’ll need three teams. One to each location to rescue the Wookiees from the labor camps, any maybe any other prisoners we can find.”  


“Statistical chances of rescued prisoners joining the rebellion are high.” the tactical droid, who Cal learned was referred to as C2D3, announced from his place behind the group. “Though, the chances of rescuing every prisoner is--”. Before C2D3 could finish his analysis, BD-1 erupted in a threatening loud whir and the tactical droid immediately silenced.  


The young Jedi watched as the group settled with the idea of separating, their emotions reading clearly on their faces. Zaynu chewed her bottom lip rather than expressing her nerves. Tarfful and Washku each stood resolute, a statuesque determination about them and Cal knew they would do whatever it took to save their fellow Wookiees. Yidan’s antennae had drooped slightly, mirroring Zaynu’s concern of splitting up and Greez spoke to him softly, and Cal could just make out the captain’s empathetic tone. Merrin, Cal and Mari each wore the same expression, one of resolute commitment, regardless of whatever plan they devised.  


Cere stood and waved her hands, prompting everyone to move from their place over to the holotable in the open cabin just before the pilot’s chairs. Cere approached the data pad, Greez standing beside her and the Wookiee leader next to him. Cal rounded to the opposite side from the dark skinned Jedi and Cere clicked on the table to project a blue-hued holo-map. The map displayed a collection of planets, each about the size of a child’s fist, some with moons orbiting them and others that were so far out in the outer rim that Cal was sure that the Imperials had given no effort to travel so far. “The first planet is Geonosis.” Cere pressed her finger against the data pad’s screen and the holo-map zoomed in on a muted orange planet. “Last I knew Geonosis was the manufacturer of droids for the Empire. I’m assuming they are taking Wookiee’s there to work in the factories.”  


“Bruin’s from Geonosis.” Mari turned to Zaynu who nodded in confirmation.  


“I’m sure he would know the area around the factory. Maybe even some workers or people who could get us in there.” the dark skinned rebel fighter replied.  


The holomap zoomed into the planet’s surface to a location in the northern hemisphere. “Like I said, we only caught bits and pieces of their transmission, but this is the location of the largest factory on planet. I think team one should start there.” Cere glanced about the room, earning nods from the rest before she punched in new coordinates on the data pad. A larger planet materialized before them, but even amongst the vibrant blue lights of the holo-map the planet appeared a murky brown-gray.  


“Wobani.” Mari murmured from beside Cal, a hint of dread in her voice.  


Cere nodded. “The second ship had set coordinates for Wobani. If you don’t know anything about Wobani, you’re lucky. The entire planet’s been transformed into work camps by the Empire.”  


“The team who travels to Wobani will need a full-proof plan.” Cal chimed in. “And a lot of fire power.”  


“So we should go there.” Merrin’s eyes travelled between the rest of the Mantis crew but Cere shook her head, locking her gaze with Cal.  
“You’re not going to like this, Cal.” the older woman warned from behind the illuminated map. She directed her attention to the data pad once more. A final planet digitized and Cal felt a pit start to form in his stomach. “Transport three is going to Ilum.”  


“Why would they go to a planet known for Jedi visitors?” Zaynu turned to face Cal.  


“The Jedi were hunted down, or have you forgotten?” Cere’s sharp response resulted in a tense, immediate silence among the group.  


Cal inhaled deeply and returned to the woman at the foot of the table. “Why are they going to Ilum?” he said, controlling his tone.  


The woman’s shoulders relaxed slightly. “We don’t know for sure, but my hunch is that the Empire knows the strength of kyber crystals and plans to harvest them.” she confessed and looked to the bright, white planet circling before them. “But we do know it’s not their final stop. The message, it cuts off before we can find out where they are travelling to after, but we know they are taking the Wookiees there first. I think you and I should go there, Greez piloting us, and follow them.”  


Cere turned to the short Latero, who stood with all four arms folded over his chest and belly. “Do you think the Mantis could proceed on a stealth mission?”  
Greez grunted, a smirk spreading across his face. “It’s not about the quality of the ship, but it’s captain. And you’ve got a captain who knows how to sneak around. We can do it.”  


“I’m going with you.” Mari said with finality.  


“But Colonel Kosan, it’s too risky for us to split up. Especially after what happened here.” Zaynu stated again but her leader shook her head.  


“I need you to lead the Geonosis run with Bruin.” Mari spoke clearly, any hint of hesitation completed wiped out. “Once Captain Runther and Major Warshaw make it back to base, we’ll brief them on their mission to Wobani and let them declare their teams. Captain Oosav can take care of base while we’re away but I need to know what the Empire is up to after they stop at Ilum. Our priority is freeing those prisoners.”  


Zaynu’s mouth opened to argue, but Cal watched as the two women shared a meaningful gaze and the Commander only nodded, confirming her orders without further protest. Cere continued after the resistance leader’s exchange. “We’ll need a rendezvous point. I don’t think it’s wise to immediately return to Kashyyyk, given that the Empire would probably assume that would be our clear move. We’ll need scouts out, talking to anyone with the rebellion, sympathizers even. Just as a collective point to meet.”  


Yiden raised his hand, C2D3 translating as the Rodian spoke with a ferocity.  
“Captain Yiden will take out two of his squadron fighters, but suggests that I accompany him for translation purposes.” the droid recounted, earning a nod from Mari and permission to leave and round up two others for the mercenary mission.  


The group disassembled, each with purpose in their steps as they moved out to their teams and the other leaders overseeing the injured at base. Only Cal remained, his hands resting against the rim of the holo-table. Above him, Ilum rotated creating a halo of white above his tousled ginger hair. The pit in his stomach had only receded deeper, filling with nerves and conflicting emotions. The excitement he felt as a youngling, when Master Yoda took a few padawans to the planet to collect kyber crystals so they could assemble their own lightsabers. The memory still filled him with that boyhood joy and pride at finally wielding the famous Jedi weapon and the significance of the event still felt like a weight resting on his shoulders. But beneath the surface, deeper below the depths of that excitement sat a feeling of dread, cool and icy like the planet’s surface. It wasn’t the stormtroopers or the obvious Imperial residency on the sacred planet, but the memories that pulled at his mind, that caused waves in the force and threatened to drown him in the grief he once felt and had overcome. An unnerving thought echoed against the Jedi’s skull as he lifted his head to take one last look at the holo-map projected before him: _But can I do it again?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams One, Two and Three as well as Seeker Squadron disembark from Kashyyyk, all on separate missions. The Mantis travels toward the icy planet of Ilum, somewhere Cal hoped to never to return, which is the first stop of their rescue attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter this time, but I didn't want to overdo it since the chapters to follow will be intense.
> 
> Side note: I love Greez so much. He reminds me of a snarky grandpa and I love how much he cares for his crew!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
  


“I’m going to Wobani.” Merrin stood before the Mantis crew outside of the large ship. The sky above them was clear, the air of Kashyyyk becoming thick with moisture and everyone was feeling an imbalance of exhaustion and anticipation for the coming missions.  


“But you’re a part of our crew.” Greez countered after a few moments of silence.  


“I am.” Merrin nodded, a soft smile graced her lips at the captain’s comment. “I spoke to Major Warshaw and he told me more about Wobani. I will be a good asset to their team.”  


Greez made to argue again but Cal held out his hand, the captain stuttering until he set his jaw and silenced. Cal looked at the Nightsister who stood before him and his eyes softened. “Merrin’s right.” the Jedi said. “Team Two will have a difficult mission before them, and Merrin could really be of help.”  


“My power, it will be put to good use.” Merrin smiled now, her golden eyes glimmering. She stepped forward toward Greez, and placed a hand on the Latero’s shoulder. “Do not worry captain, I am stronger than any trooper’s blaster.”  


Greez sighed heavily. His shoulders fell but when he looked up at the pale woman standing before him, he was able to muster a thin smile. He nodded his large balding head. “Right, right. You’re right.” he said and patted her hand with his own before turning to board the ship. Cere gave the Nightsister a nod and followed the Mantis’s captain.  


Mari approached the two, now in a crisp uniform set, her hair pulled back away from her face in a low bun that hung against the back of her neck. She passed a small, blinking metallic instrument to the woman with silver hair. “Team one will leave at sunset to Geonosis. Major Warshaw and his crew will depart once their ships have passed and a source provides them with clearance codes.”  


“Tarfful’s already on board.” Cal added. “We’re ready when you are Colonel.”  


Mari nodded and turned to Merrin. “Major Warshaw has the sister com-link to connect with the Seeker Squadron. I like to have back-ups.” Merrin pocketed the communication device and rested her hands at her sides.  


“I look forward to our reunion.” the Nightsister said. “May you travel safely and seek vengeance for those taken from your allegiance.” With a final glance at the Jedi and resistance leader, Merrin turned on her heel and departed toward a second transport ship that had repositioned nearby.  
The two ascended the ramp and boarded the Mantis. Cal pressed the switch control to close the hatch and Mari sat beside the Wookiee leader at the table they briefed at with the other members of the resistance leadership just hours before. Teams One and Two assembled their travelling members quickly, Team Two requiring the largest and most apt crew for their mission. Team Three, the Mantis crew minus Merrin, remained the smallest, appropriate for a stealth mission. Merrin’s quarters would now be given to Tarfful since it was the only space large enough on the ship to accommodate the Wookiee. Cere offered Mari her quarters multiple times, but the resistance leader declined saying she could fall asleep nearly anywhere and opted for the firm cushions that curved around the table she currently sat.  


Tarfful was murmuring softly, his roars barely audible from where Cal stood. Mari patted the Wookiees large, furry arm. Her head was ducked closely to the Wookiee as she offered words of comfort and encouragement. Cal turned and crossed the bridge with the disabled holo-map station and approached the pilot’s chair. “Ready when you are cap’n.”  
Greez mumbled something about never returning to Ilum again, but pressed in the coordinates on his control panel and began to steer the Mantis toward the sky above. Cere sat quietly at her station behind the co-pilot's chair, her headset fixed in her ears and eyes fixed on her screen. “We’re all clear, Captain.” the woman said after a few minutes. Cal watched out of the large glass shield of the ships nose as the darkness of space surrounded them and only when the blue-green planet of Kashyyyk was a speck behind them did Greez send the Mantis flying through hyperspace. 

  


The early evening had slowly drifted, and the team had broken into shifts while the Mantis soared through open space, the coordinates set in the ship’s autopilot. The crew members had always worked on shifts, just in case of any unplanned visitors, or malfunctions. Cal didn’t know much about ships, despite his previous work on Bracca, he’d never really had the opportunity to operate a full-blown ship like the Mantis. But Cal took the first shift, despite the tired creeping into his bones and fogging the edges of his mind. Exhaustion wasn’t a strong enough word for how Cal felt. He hadn’t slept much the night before and to be honest, he hadn’t slept much since he met Cere and Greez and began their adventure searching for the holocron.  


Nightmare’s had become a frequent part of Cal’s nightly routine, so much so that he nearly dreaded sleep knowing the visions of Trilla and the looming figure of Darth Vader would haunt him. He thought that the dreams might subside now that he was focused on a new mission, now that he could pre-occupy his thoughts with plans of rescuing the captive Wookiees. But the slight reminder that he couldn’t save Trilla, that Cere couldn’t save Trilla despite the light still inside of the Second Sister, loomed in the crevices of his mind.  


A stir and clanking broke Cal from his thoughts and he was out of his co-pilot chair and on his feet. He had said goodnight to the crew a few hours before. Tarfful had actually retreated to his quarters before Cal could say goodnight to the Wookiee leader and Cere and Greez didn’t need much convincing to go to their own cabins in the back of the ship. Cere brought Mari a pillow and extra blanket that had been stowed away so the woman could rest comfortably on the seat cushions in the lounging quarters and the older Jedi turned out the lights, leaving Cal in the ship’s front, alone with his thoughts.  


The young Jedi stepped lightly, peering his head through the threshold between the bridge and the dark dining space. A dim light shone from the kitchen and Mari hovered over a steaming pot perched on a heat plate. The woman poured the boiling liquid into two mugs but nearly spilled them both when she turned to see Cal watching her in the bridge’s opening.  


“Kriff!” she jerked back, the hot mugs sloshing against their nearly full rims. She squinted and approached Cal, holding out a mug for him to take. “Nearly made me short my circuits.”  


The two returned to the pilot’s cabin, Cal offering apologies and resuming his seat while Mari curled up in Greez’s captain’s chair, her feet resting beneath her. She held the steaming cup to her lips and sipped lightly. Cal mimicked her, smelling the sweet aroma of spiced tea. “Couldn’t sleep?”  


Mari shrugged. “Antsy for the mission.” But Cal caught a hint of nervousness clouding her deep brown eyes. Looking at the woman now, in her pristine uniform and the waves of dark hair framing her heart-shaped face, he thought back to the first day he met her. It had been just a few weeks before, when Cal travelled to Kashyyyk for the first time and met Saw Gerrera, the Partisan leader and Mari who were working with the Wookiee resistance team. She had looked more rigid then. Her helmet covered her hair, exposing her high cheekbones and smooth olive skin and her uniform was coated in a layer of dirt and sweat from a day of eliminating troopers who were raiding toward their base.  


Now, Mari had a softness about her and Cal wondered if that were genuine to her nature or if it was because of the same exhaustion that was creeping into Cal at a steady pace.  
“Do you think we know what we’re in for?” Mari whispered from behind her mug. Cal turned away from the stream of passing stars and met her intent gaze. Her tight brows were slightly furrowed, a small crease forming between them but Cal couldn’t tell if Mari was talking about the mission or something much, much larger.  


He sat back in his chair, resting against the headrest, his face never leaving hers. The pit in his stomach growing deeper. A sigh escaped his nostrils, “I have a feeling that no one does.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Three finally arrives to Ilum so that Cal, Mari and Tarfful may conduct part one of their stealth mission. In the depths of the caves and tunnels beneath the planet's icy surface, Cal is confronted with a haunting vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally have finished this chapter! I've been working on it all day and I'm tempted to keep writing.  
> Cal's relationship with Ilum is so fascinating to me, and I hope that I'm portraying it well. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

  
  


Ilum felt as welcoming as a galactic funeral. It’s icy exterior was intensified by the harsh winds blowing in crossing directions, making landing the Mantis a difficult task.  


“Hold onto your trousers!” Greez called from his pilot’s chair. Two of his hands were holding the steering mechanism steady while the other two hands fidgeted with controls on the blinking panel before him. Cere and Cal were each in their stations while their newest passengers sat rigid behind the table in the ship’s center. Cal was thankful for the additional straps of his seat that he fastened around his torso that kept him from falling about the cabin when the Mantis swerved and leaned right. “These blasted winds.” the Latero captain said through gritted teeth and pulled the ship toward the left, balancing the Mantis so it was parallel with the planet’s surface.  


“We are approaching our landing point.” Cere said from her station. “Imperials are miles away, so it will be a bit of a walk.”  


“As long as we’re near a cave opening, I’ll get us there.” Cal reassured her but kept his eyes on the scanners. A red blip appeared, but it was clearly far off in the distance, an Imperial base that wouldn’t bother scanning far enough out due to the raving winds. No, whatever the Imperials were up to was near that trench. Cal remembered the glimpse he caught of it as he traversed through the planets underground tunnels, something he couldn’t describe because he’d never seen anything like it in his lifetime, or heard about it in his years aboard the Albedo Brave or his time working in the junkyards of Bracca.  


But whatever it was, it radiated a power in the force like Cal had never felt.  


“Come on, girl.” the captain said as he urged the ship closer and closer to the ground until Cal could hear the landing gears scraping against the ice. Finally, after a few jolts and screeches later, the ship was stable and secure on the landing site of Ilum.  


Cal was out of his chair first, heading back toward his cloth walled square of a room. He retrieved a thick poncho with long wide sleeves from a low drawer and tossed a second to Mari who stood behind him. The two returned back to the ship’s center and joined Cere and Tarfful. “I’ll keep track of your movements through the tunnel system.” the woman said, clipping a small device on the collar of Cal’s shirt beneath his poncho. Then she removed her belt that was slung across her waist and passed it along to Mari, so the woman could be equipped with a blaster and holster but Cere held onto Trilla’s saber. “Just in case.” she told the resistance leader. Mari nodded and secured the leather strap about her waist, the blaster on her left, dominant hand side. She added her own, smaller blaster to the belt and turned to Cal. “Ready when you are.”  


“Remember, we’re here on a stealth mission.” Cere emphasized then turned to Tarfful. “We won’t be able to rescue the Wookiees or any other prisoners this time around, or we jeopardize the overall mission.” The wookiee leader let out a bark of frustration but nodded his large head dramatically, indicating he understood the plan.  


Cal motioned to the droid who was sitting patiently on the tabletop. “You ready, Beedee?” The small droid whirred and beeped and hopped onto the Jedi’s arm and took his place on Cal’s back. He projected an image before the group in the air between them. The holo showed an interworking system of tunnels, and a red path indicating Cal’s movements during their previous mission on Ilum. “We’ll start here.” Cal pointed to a dark circle marking a cave opening East of where the Mantis was parked. “Then we’ll follow the tunnel down, but based on what I saw during my last visit here, I think we need to mark left, and head for the trench.” BD-1 zoomed in as Cal spoke, the map gliding toward the West until it reached a giant, gaping break in the planet’s seemingly solid surface. “If Cere’s right, if the prisoners are being used to collect kyber crystals, we should find them here.”  


“We’ll follow your lead.” Mari responded and pulled a borrowed scarf from Cere around her neck and wrapped it around the bottom half of her face and over her slicked back hair. She secured a set of wide brimmed goggles over her eyes and stood next to Tarfful, ready to breach the comfort of the ship.  


“Com’s open, Cal.” Cere reminded the red-haired Jedi.  


“Always are.” he smiled broadly in feigned confidence and pressed the switch, opening the hatch and extending the ramp down to Ilum’s surface. A gust of dry, frigid wind assaulted the crew and Cere stepped back to avoid any more of the extreme temperature. Once the three travelers were out of the ship’s hull, the woman quickly closed the door, leaving Cal, Mari and Tarfful in the wind-whipped atmosphere.  


Cal wasted no time waiting to adjust to the outside and rushed down the ramp, heading toward an area where they could avoid the wind gusts behind giant ice walls heading toward the cave entrance nearby. The only saving grace about being in the icy terrain of Ilum is that Cal could only focus on escaping the bone-chilling winds instead of returning to the deep-seeded trepidation gnawing at his chest and stomach threatening to climb to the forefront of his thoughts.  


Trusting that the resistance fighters were close behind him, Cal didn’t slow his pace until he reached the first giant slab of ice that extended well over a hundred feet above them. He was thankful for the temporary barrier between them and the harsh winds and only turned to check on his team mates briefly before continuing on. It was similar to his last visit to the planet, rushing between walls of ice, bracing himself for the gusts when they reached an opening in the maze as they raced toward their first checkpoint.  


The cave’s opening was narrow. Tarfful had to scrunch down just to fit through the mouth of the tunnel. BD-1 illuminated the darkness with a small beam of light that cast their shadows to curve about the tunnel’s walls. Mari pulled the scarf down below her chin and huffed. Cal consulted his com-link, which was sputtering with static. “Made it to the tunnels, Cere.” his voice echoed into the depths of the tunnel.  


“I see that.” Cere Junda confirmed before relaying news of her own. “Rendezvous to Alderaan after our mission is complete. Bail Organa has provided secure clearance, under the radar of course.”  


“Have you heard from Teams One or Two?” Mari stepped forward and spoke into the device attached to Cal’s wrist.  


“Not yet. But I’ll send out a transmission for an update on their progress.” the woman on board the Mantis replied. Cal thanked her and signaled an end to their conversation.  


“This way.” the young Jedi directed Mari and the Wookiee to follow him as he stepped carefully through the caves narrow passageway that lead to the tunnel system they would travel toward the trench. BD-1 beeped a warning of his power efficiency, so Cal removed the weapon from his hip and illuminated the bright yellow lightsaber, lighting their path through the dark tunnels.  


The three walked in silence for a while, stepping over jagged stones and taking curves slowly, in case troopers were stationed nearby and they had to act quickly. With each step, Cal could feel the anxiety returning to his chest, the reminder of the visions he’d had the last time he visited Ilum. Small beads of sweat began to form at his hairline.  


“It’s getting warm in here.” Mari observed from behind him. The woman had removed her scarf entirely and pocketed her gloves in a backpocket.  


“Geysers.” Cal replied above the hum of his saber.  


“Beats the cold.” the woman remarked and joined him at his side. The group had relaxed slightly after half an hour of traversing through the tunnels without encountering Imperial guards and Cal was able to sheath his lightsaber as they entered a wide open space, a gap in the tunnels stone ceiling letting in light from the planets surface. The three spread out, moving in different directions about the large space and BD-1 followed in the Wookiees direction, scanning room’s opening and filing it away in his records. He and Cal had never travelled here before.  


Before them opened a bank of water that extended out to the ice-walls of the room. Steam rose from the still water and created a slight fog against the walls. Across from where they entered, Cal could see the small opening of where they would have to traverse through to continue their journey beneath the surface of Ilum.  


“The ice,” Mari said breathlessly, “it looks like it’s glittering with diamonds.”  


Cal walked over to where the woman was standing, peering into a transparent slab of wall, coated with a thin layer of frost. She wiped a hand across it’s nearly flat surface and Cal could see the small slivers of kyber speckled throughout.  


“Those would be the kyber crystals.” he confirmed, a slight tug in his chest catching his breath so it sounded as though he were whispering. Cal coughed to clear his throat, and Mari stepped back as he approached the glimmering barrier. He felt a pull in the force, similar to how he felt when he found the kyber crystal for his duel saber when he returned to Ilum just weeks before. The Jedi closed his green eyes and pressed a bare palm to the wall, a stillness settling over his features. 

  


“Cal...Kestis…” Came an echo that bounced in the deepest parts of the Cal’s mind. A voice so familiar, deep and unnerving but Cal couldn’t quite place it, couldn't recall the name who the voice belonged. He kept his eyes closed despite the heat spreading from his palm against the frozen surface.  
“A betrayal, you have committed.” the voice said slowly, “And yet you return to this place after what you have done. Returned to Ilum and _dare to call yourself a Jedi _.” Each word grew in intensity, yet Cal couldn’t seem to pull away his hand from the cavern wall, a connection in the force keeping him tethered in place. If he could just recall the voice, find the face to whom was speaking, but all Cal could see was darkness and the voice echoed like a deity wreaking havoc among his thoughts.  
__

__

But amid the darkness, flashes of light began to form. First of Master Tapal laying still on the floor of the escape pod, followed by Trilla’s wide, desperate eyes as she was held by Darth Vader’s will and brought to her death by the red glow of his saber. Young faces of children he’d never met appeared, the force-sensitive younglings who were kept secret in the belly of the holocron and distant screams followed the hum and hiss of a saber. Still the voice rang in his ears, a deafening repetition after each accusation _“...dare to call yourself a Jedi _.” And just as immediately as it began, the roaring in his ears, Taron Malicos’s broken sneer projected to the forefront of Cal’s mind. “The Jedi have fallen.” Malicos erupted in a chaotic laughter, the fallen leader of the Nightbrother’s eyes glaring red. “You are no Jedi.”  
__

____

____

A jolt released Cal from the chains of the vision and the Jedi fell through space. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Mari, Tarfful and BD-1 travel through the tunnels of Ilum until they reach the trench that cuts through the planet's surface. Cal realizes what the Wookiee prisoners are being forced into mining and where Team Three must travel to next as the second part of their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilum is not a great place for Cal to visit for extended periods of time :/  
> But...I think I found the ship that will sail me through this universe! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy chapter ten as I plan for what's to come of this mission!

  
  


“Cal!” a shout broke through the silence. “Cal! Cal, wake up!” A woman’s voice repeated and seemed to create a faint echo, but Cal Kestis didn’t know if her plea was bouncing in the hollows of his mind or against the walls of some undisclosed location.  


Mari pulled at the Jedi’s limp body, dragging his head away from the water’s edge where he had landed. It was all so sudden that Mari was sure if she’d blinked at the wrong time, she would’ve missed it. Cal had rested a hand against the wall of the large opening between the tunnels and a second later he was flying backwards through the air landing flat on his back, completely unconscious. It felt as though the entire planet shook. Bits of ice fell from the high ceiling of the cave, piercing down toward them, only missing Cal by mere inches before the stillness returned and Mari could rush to his side.  


The woman dropped to her knees and pulled a rough sack from her back and dug through its contents. Out she pulled a small container and removed it’s cap, her eyes stinging and rimming with tears from it’s pungent aroma. She leaned back and waved it beneath the Jedi’s nose.  


Cal shot up immediately, a rush of adrenaline searing through his veins and he pushed himself up to rest on his palms. His chest rose and fell in quick successions and his green eyes were wide and wild. “Malicos.” he muttered under his breath, repeating the name and shaking his head. A freezing cold coated the back of his neck and nape of his hair, and he pressed his hand against it, feeling droplets of water stream down his wrist.  


Just as quickly as she retrieved the concentrated spice, Mari replaced it in her bag and rubbed a calming hand on Cal’s back. “Cal,” she said and held up a palm to Tarfful and BD-1 who were rushing toward them. She repeated the Jedi’s name, and cupped his chin in her free hand, turning his head to face her. She searched his freckle-peppered face, which appeared more pale than usual, before she met and held his wide-eyed gaze.  
It took a few moments for the red haired Jedi to slow his breathing, for his chest to stop heaving beneath his poncho and for the last repetition of “Malicos” to leave his lips. He reached up a hand to grasp Mari’s that was holding his face, her fingers warm against his cold skin and he slowly peered around the room, recalling their mission and their travels through the tunnels.  


Tarfful and BD-1 approached to his left, the Wookiee kneeling beside Cal and the droid jumping into his lap. BD-1 beeped in a low concerned tone, and he emitted a red light from his receptor to scan Cal for injuries. Cal swallowed and after a moment said, “I think I’m alright, Beedee.”  


“What happened?” Mari’s voice shook slightly from beside him.  
Cal shook his head, feeling the ache already creeping into his back and in the back of his skull. “A vision.” he replied despite the dryness he felt in his mouth. “But not one of the future...nothing like that.” He shifted his weight beneath him and wiggled his legs feeling a slight tenderness, but assurance that nothing was broken. He turned to meet Mari’s worried eyes staring at him intently and he looked away. “This place,” he said softly, “it’s hard for me to be here.”  


The woman shook her head, understanding that Cal was hesitant to share more at the moment. She stood, pulling him up along with her. Cal wavered slightly, resting his weight against Mari who caught him with outstretched arms until he was sure he could stand without assistance. He inhaled deeply, clearly still shaken by what had just happened. All of them were.  


He leaned back and forth between his feet, noticing how pressing more weight on his left side was a little more painful than his right. “We better get going.” he grunted and headed toward the opening on the far edge of the water when he felt a tug at his arm. Cal turned his head and peered down to find his hand still wrapped in Mari’s.  


“Oh.” she retreated her hand back, a slight blush reaching her cheeks. “Sorry.” she murmured and retrieved her gloves from her back pocket and replaced them on her hands. Tarfful continued walking toward the left corner of the cave and Cal quickly followed, BD-1 taking his usual perch on the Jedi’s shoulder and peering his wide lenses toward the ceiling, scanning the large hollow room.  


The three squeezed themselves through the small opening of the connecting tunnel, each having to press their bodies firmly against the cave walls and side-step until they reached a wide enough space to walk normally. Cal re-ignited his lightsaber once again to illuminate the way as they navigated in a nervous silence throughout the dripping tunnels. He consulted BD-1’s holo-map several times until he was sure they were approaching Imperial quarters on the edges of the trench. Cal’s suspicions were soon confirmed. The three halted, intently listening to the whirring of electrical equipment and the disheartened roars of Wookiees in the distance.  


“Tarfful, no!” Mari clutched at the Wookiee chieftan’s arm before he could reply back and alert Imperial guards of their presence. Tarfful looked down at his friend and purred sorrowfully. “I know, I know.” the woman stroked the Wookiees thick, furry arm. “We’ll save them, but remember what Cere told us.” Again, Tarfful nodded and Mari looked over to Cal, giving him a thumbs up.  


The three moved more slowly now, more carefully. Cal could feel his heart quickening in his chest at the cries echoing throughout the caves. As they approached a more open space in the tunnel’s route, the Jedi held out a hand signalling for the others to stay where they were.  
The tunnel continued to swerve around to the right at a steady decline, curving around the perimeter of the trench. If they continued, they would most likely find multiple openings to the trench itself, but also guards stationed at posts or securing the perimeter. They were far enough away, Cal assumed, since they couldn’t hear private conversations between Stormtroopers or any footsteps. But where they had stopped along their travel seemed to be the perfect spot to observe exactly what the Empire was forcing the prisoners to do. According to BD-1’s holo-map, it appeared they were actually above the trench. If Cal could climb the steep incline of the wide open space they happened upon, he could peer out over the trench through a break in the cave that was streaming in thin rays of light high over their heads.  


“I’ll get myself up there.” Cal turned back to the other two members of his team and pointed a finger up to the plateau where the light broke through. “BD-1 will scan the area and come down to show you a holo of what’s going on.”  


“Are you sure that’s a good idea? To climb all that way up?” Mari countered but Cal shook his head. The tightness in his body was coiling and he could feel the tenderness of where bruises were beginning to form but he had a job to do, and he needed to do it.  


“I’m fine.” he offered a small smile, thankful for her concern. He turned and surveyed the leaning wall of the cave. A few stalagmites rose from the tunnel’s floor, and creeped up high enough that Cal could get a good leg up on the wall. A crevice that streamed horizontally through the same wall could offer just enough support for the toe of his boots and jagged edges led up to the top would be perfect handholds. So he began his ascent, BD-1 riding passenger on his back as the Jedi hobbled up on the dull, thin tops of the stalagmites and jumped, angling his body parallel with the tunnel wall and just barely catching himself by his fingertips. It took him a few stretches and mindful placements of his boots while also distributing his body weight so that he wasn’t leaning too much on his sore, left leg. Eventually, Cal was able to release a sigh of relief as he pulled himself up so that he could lay flat on his belly and peer through the break in the tunnel walls and ceiling. He felt like a youngling, playing spy and bounty hunters, laying flat on his stomach with his legs dangling out in mid-air.  


But what Cal saw clouded any fond memories of when life was peaceful and instead filled him with a mixture of worry and disgust.  


The trench below was wide and deep, shadows filling it’s depths so it’s contents weren’t immediately clear. On the flat stone ground leading to the trench, Stormtroopers stood guard, watching over a collection of Wookiees, humans and various other species who were shackled by chains around their ankles, being intimidated into doing a few jobs for their Imperial managers. Some trooper’s stood casually, bored even, their blasters held loosely in their hands pointing toward the ground. Some, probably newer cadets, stood completely still, only their helmet moving slowly from side-to-side giving any indication of a human beneath the suit. Others with red shoulder-caps decorating their uniform stood with electric wands that sputtered a haze of purple and white from the claws at their ends and paraded back and forth behind the prisoners. “Start scanning, Beedee.” Cal instructed the droid, who hopped from his shoulder onto the cool stone top and opened a wide lens, rotating slowly to capture the large open space.  


The prisoners were divided into three groups. The first were working alongside the trench itself. Though Cal couldn’t see into the trench, the older looking, or more exhausted looking, Wookiees, a few humans and a Rodian and Twi’lek were each carrying sheets of metal, some curved but all expertly cut into smooth shapes that appeared to fit together like a puzzle. The second and third groups were farther out, all of them Wookiees whos furs were being whipped by the strong winds on the surface of Ilum. Each held metal tools in their hands and seemed to be chipping away at specific areas of the ice walls nearby the trench. Cal grimaced and turned to the droid. “Cere’s right.” he whispered. “They’re mining kyber crystals.”  


The droid responded in a low sequence of beeps to which Cal nodded. “Get down there and show the others.” he instructed. “I need to figure out where they’re going after this.” BD-1 obeyed and retreated down the wall. Cal pulled out a small electronic device, constructed similarly to a breather, from his bag and held it against his eyes. After a moment of blurs and various lines and numbers decorating the outskirts of his viewfinder, the binocular scanner focused and Cal turned his head slowly from the far left, where the Wookiees mined out in the harsh atmosphere, toward the opposite side. In the back of the large space, near the farthest wall from his position, a collection of data pads, screens and holo maps blinked and transitioned. A total of three stations, each projecting different images or scans of data were operated by Imperials in crisp black uniforms. A black cap secured on each of their heads and black gloves shielding their hands from the frigid temperatures. A woman worked the closest holo-screen, which appeared to project a series of blueprints. For what, Cal wasn’t entirely sure.  


Two men operated the second and third stations. A young man with hair as dark as his uniform and a prominently sharp nose sorted through prisoner schedules and shifts while the third station, operated by a man with his back facing Cal’s direction, was punching in coordinates on a data-pad, the map zooming into the outer rim of the map.  


“Abafar?” Cal muttered under his breath and returned the electric scanner to his pack. He needed to share what he saw with Mari and Tarfful, and even more-so with Cere. But what Cal really needed at the moment was to get off of Ilum, to get away from the anger welling in his chest from the sight of prisoner’s being shocked and threatened, away from the haunting visions and away from the anxiety that rattled at his bones and conscious.  


The young Jedi scooted backwards, hoping to shimmy from his spot on the ledge and secure the toe of his boots along the crevices that line the wall. But when Cal shifted his weight, hoping to descend the wall just as easily and inconspicuously as he climbed it, gravity pulled him down, his hands tearing against the walls texture until he landed with a loud thump that echoed through the tunnel.  


“What was that?” came a robotic shout in the distance.  


“TR-2137, GT-7717, go see what that was!” a second, deeper voice ordered to which a third and fourth replied, “Yes, sir!” in unison.  


Cal jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain radiating from his left knee, and chased at the heels of Mari and Tarfful. BD-1 whirred from his spot on the Wookiee’s shoulder. The young Jedi initialed his com link. “Cere! Tell Greez to fire up the Mantis. We need an immediate pick up!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal briefs the other members of his team about the plans of the Empire based on their spying mission on Ilum.  
> Next stop: Abafar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update, but it's been a busy week!  
> I plan on adding more soon, I'm just in a little bit of a writer's slump at the moment and need to refocus. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this addition, regardless! :)

  
  


Cal and Mari followed Tarfful through the winding of the tunnels underneath Ilum’s surface. Despite the rushing in his ears, Cal could hear the voices and distant footsteps of trooper’s who were sent to discover what caused the echoing crash near their Imperial worksite. _Clutz. You could’ve just cost the entire mission. _Cal shook his head in disappointment. But the Jedi couldn’t allow his brain to focus on those thoughts and instead unsheathed his lightsaber in case they ran into some enemy forces on their way to the cave entrance.  
__

___“Tracking your movements.” Cere said through the com link. “Hatch is open.”  
_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

Tarfful roared loudly, alerting the others to the sunlight flowing in from the wide mouth where they’d entered just a few short hours before. They breached the opening, no one having time to prepare for the frigid winds of Ilum. “Over there!” Cal shouted and pointed to their right, to a cliff nearby. As they reached the cliff’s edge, the Mantis rose into view, the ramp extending from the hatch. Cere, blaster in hand, stood clutching an extender in her left hand and grimacing against the wind whipping about her. She pressed her trigger, a red beam of light soaring passed the scouting Team Three members.  


“Let’s go!” the woman cried, releasing more blaster fire shooting in the direction behind them. Tarfful jumped first, landing steadily on his large feet and rushing into the ship’s hull, followed by Mari and finally Cal. “We’re on, Greez! Take her up!” the red haired Jedi shouted, and held his lightsaber in blocking position, spraying a few troopers' bolts off into the open air.  


The ship heaved and groaned then rose at a steady speed above Ilum’s blue-white surface. The two Jedi’s retreated inside to the safety and warmth of the Mantis, each breathing a sigh of relief. Cal watched as the light faded to darkness through the ship’s nose. “Shields up.” Greez instructed. Cal and Cere took their positions. “No signs of Imperial ships yet, but since they spotted you, I’m sure we’ll have visitors coming to find us soon.”  
“Nothing on the scanner.” Cal confirmed.  
“They’ve blocked their transmission channel.” Cere tossed her headset onto her desk and folded her arms in front of her. A tense silence filled the ship, even Mari and Tarfful in the ship’s belly didn’t make a sound. It felt like he was holding his breath, waiting for a blip on his scanner. The captain steered his ship with two hands, the other two setting coordinates. Cal watched it intently for what felt like hours. “Two Tie’s coming our way!” But as quickly as the words escaped him, Cal felt a jolt, blurs of blue light clouding his peripheral vision. The Mantis soared through hyperspace within moments, Cal finally relaxing his shoulders and sighing in relief.  


“Uh, I kind of need to know where we’re going next.” Greez leaned back in his chair, folding two of his arms over his small, bulging belly.  


Another sigh as he rose, his entire body aching from the episode in the tunnels, from falling from the perch after he finished spying on the Imperials as they worked on the other side of the trench, from the freeze that crept into and stiffened every joint and muscle. But Cal pushed back all of those thoughts from his mind. Now was no time to dwell on himself; he couldn’t be so selfish. Not when prisoners were enslaved by the Empire. Not when the Empire was invading, pillaging and taking over the planets and lives of most living beings in the galaxy.  


One thing Cal could enjoy, even if for a moment, was the relief he felt, mentally and physically, from leaving Ilum. His mind already seemed clearer, the whispers of the force that haunted Ilum no longer clouding every thought. His nerves, which felt like they were on edge, shocked as if by a feisty droid, now only tingled slightly in his fingertips. He felt like he could _breathe, _and connect with the force rather than drown in it.  
__

__Cere rose behind him and through the bridge’s opening waved over Tarfful and Mari who joined the two Jedi around the holo-map. Cal began. “Cere, you’re right about the Empire mining kyber.” he nodded and a thick stand of red hair fell out of place and swung across his forehead. “They had three prisoner teams working. Two mining, one constructing…I’m not sure what.”  
_ _

__“I think it’s a satellite.” Mari interjected and prompted BD-1 to project his scan of the Empire’s base at the trench. “If you look at the plans projected on their holo-screens, that seems to be what it looks like. And the shape of the metal parts they were carrying showed about the same.”  
_ _

__“The scan is a little too blurry to be sure.” Cere added. “Plus, isn’t that a little large for a satellite?”  
_ _

__“The Empire doesn’t usually go for subtle, ma’am.” the Resistance fighter replied before turning to Cal. “Did you find out where they’re taking the prisoners next?”  
_ _

__“I’m going off of what I saw at one of their holo-stations.” Cal admitted, and pressed his fingertips against the data pad. The planet Abafar emerged before them.  
_ _

__“Abafar?” Cere said, an edge of uncertainty in her voice.  
_ _

__“Abafar!?” Greez turned in his captains chair, his held tilted in surprise and bewilderment.  
_ _

__“You’ve heard of it?” Cal asked the Latero.  
_ _

__“It’s a dessert planet. Full of rhydonium, though. Did a run there once, carrying…” the captain trailed off and his eyes slanted. “Er, nevermind.”  
_ _

__“You smuggled rhydonium?” Cere placed her hands on her hips and squinted her wide eyes at her captain. To which Greez shrugged, a little sheepishly if Cal didn’t know any better, and muttered, “It was a job, alright?”  
_ _

__“If they’re going to this Abafar place, then that has to be why.” Cere turned back to the holo-table and held her palms on the edges of the blue projection and brought them closer together, the map zooming out in response.  
_ _

__A low, quiet whistle escaped Mari’s lips. “Outer rim.”  
_ _

__“It’s risky, but that seems to be where they’re taking the prisoners.” said Cal.  
_ _

__“If they’re collecting rhydonium, I need to figure out why.” the resistance fighter responded and Tarfful roared softly. “And of course, retrieving any prisoners.”  
_ _

__Greez swung his chair forcefully around and began pressing a range of colorful buttons on his dash. “Setting course for Abafar.” he turned one last time before initiating the Mantis, giving his crew a sly smile. “And I know just the place.”_ _


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greez takes charge when the Mantis lands on Abafar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!! I know it's been a while since I've last updated (sorry!) but I finally have a plan on how to finish out this fic.  
> So please enjoy sassy, in-charge Grandpa Greez :) 
> 
> Chapter 13 will follow within the next few days since it's going to be a more-intense plot point and I want to get it right. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

  
  


Abafar looked bleak amongst the backdrop of space. A beige, nearly colorless planet that hung on the outer rim of the habitable galaxy and was likely an outpost for smugglers, bounty hunters and others who tried to work out of sight of the Empire. Except, now the Empire held base at a rhydonium mining facility on planet, which meant either the inhabitants and frequenters of Abafar left to escape their watchful eye or submitted themselves to employment by the Empire.  


Greez glided through the planet’s atmosphere with ease. The rhydonium facility was on the other side of the planet, so Greez felt confident that they wouldn’t need clearance codes or any sort of communication for where he was planning on landing. And by sheer luck of the force, he was right.  


“What’s that smell?” Cere scrunched her nose up in disgust.  


“You’ll get used to it after awhile.” the Latero captain waved his two right arms and eased the steering controls forward. Cal watched as the surface came into view, just as bleak and bland as the planet itself. The Mantis landed safely among a desert lot, snuggled between a handful of other ships each looking rougher than the last. Some held together by rusted parts while others appeared to be puzzled together by hope and a little sealant. The Mantis nearly stood out amid the rust-buckets called ships in the parking port.  


Cere and Cal jumped out of their seats, eager to move their legs and get on with the mission. BD-1 beeped excitedly. “Yeah, buddy.” Cal patted the companion droid's head. “We’re here to get the Wookies.”  


“What do you mean?” Cal tilted his head, side-eyeing the captain.  


But Greez ignored the kid and pointed now at Tarfful. “And he can’t come either.”  


“But he’s part of our team.” Mari came to her Wookiee friend’s defense. The woman rotated her stern gaze between the captain, the other woman and then finally rested on Cal. He held out a gentle hand, his green eyes peering thoughtfully at her. Mari inhaled through her nose and forced herself to relax, the tension in her shoulders deflating only slightly. Cal turned to Greez.  


“Care to explain?”  


Greez hunched forward in his chair, resting his two lowest elbows onto his thighs, clasping those two hands together, the others motioning in the air as he spoke.“Look, kid.” Cal grunted so Greez tried again, this time lifting his large head to meet the Jedi’s gaze. “Look, Cal. This place isn’t very kind. Word gets around that there’s a Wookiee here, a free Wookiee, bounty hunter’s surely will be crawling around causing trouble for us, just so they can make a high reward taking him to the Empire.”  


“And the blasters?” Cere interjected.  


“Weapon’s won’t do you much good where we’re going.” Greez shrugged. “The people here...they talk with value, with money.”  


“We don’t have money.” Cal reminded the captain but Greez just shook his head.  


“No, no. Not like that.”  


“Greez.” Cere’s voice came out like a warning but the ship’s captain waved her off.  


“I’ll be fine.” he said through pursed lips and jumped down, sauntering out of the cockpit and down the ramp onto the desert plains of Abafar. 

“I hope this works.” Mari grunted next to Cal, her hand grazing his as they walked.  
Cal swallowed down the nerves lumping in his throat and managed a glance at Mari, catching her eye for a brief moment. “I trust him. He’s our captain.” Cal offered and Mari granted him a small, but unsure smile.  


“I trust you, so if you trust him...Well then I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it.” Mari said and then re-adjusted the cap on her head and they kept walking. Cere and Cal wore long poncho’s at Greez’s request when the two Jedi refused to leave their sabers behind. Cere and Greez seemed to have collected various accessories along the way during their travels together, so Mari was able to borrow a gray jumpsuit and brimmed cap, knowing her resistance gear wouldn’t be a welcomed sight on this planet. Cal tried to ignore the way the jumpsuit hugged at her waist, the length of her neck when she wrapped her hair into a low bun. _Mission. _he reminded himself and joined Greez outside in the heat.  
__

____

____

The three of them followed Greez, who walked through the pathways of the settlement like he frequented them daily. The buildings didn’t give much to the businesses they inhabited; small uneven doorways under flat roofs and angled walls built from sandstone and sheer luck. Various merchants shouted out prices at passerbyers, enticing them with salted meats, dehydrated fruits and spices. Some were attempting to auction off metal parts and even modified droids to anyone who would give the dealers a second of their time. BD-1 hummed nervously on Cal’s shoulder. "You’re alright, Beedee.” Cal whispered tapping the brim of his cap to the droid’s lenses and smiled.  


It was bright, too bright that even the rays of the sun bounced up off the sand and blinded you from beneath. Cere’s hand rested beneath her poncho, any pedestrian could easily mistake it for the woman walking with her hand perched sassily on her hip but Cal wasn’t that naive. Cere’s hand never left her saber once they left the ship.  


Greez brought them around a wide bend that led to another strip of shops and sellers perched outside of their doorways. In the distance Cal could see the large stretches of desert, hills of sand and nothing else, reaching out toward the horizon. “This settlement must be the only one for miles.” he commented.  


“It’s about a day’s walk to Baratrom.” Greez replied. “Only a few hours on a speeder. If you know the right people.” Greez steered right, passed a long table of pale colored fruits and string-tied packs of seeds, down an alleyway and to the steps of a doorway, blocked by a large metal sheet. The Latero turned to his three crewmates and itched a finger in the air. The three of them bent slightly and Greez muttered. “Let me do the talking. Got it?” He didn’t wait for their cautious nods. Greez rapped his knuckles against the metal door and rolled back his shoulders. Cal could hear him clear his throat.  


The metal door cracked open, just barely. A humanoid creature, will eyes like a snails peered out from behind. The creature spoke in a language Cal didn’t understand but he didn’t need BD-1 to explain that an entrance code was required.  


“A token, a tower, where dead men will cower.” Greez said, a hint of confidence lingering on his words.  


The creature huffed. “Haven’t heard that one in a while.” it said in a bassy voice.  


“Gimme a break, Frian.” Greez shrugged. “Been gone awhile. And you know how Gromsan likes to change up his codes like he changes his bid.”  
A deep chuckle followed and the door opened.“Your absence has been noted.” the voice hummed, a long green scaly hand reaching down to shake the Latero’s. Cal couldn’t name the species of the bouncer, but he nodded a thanks toward Frian’s long slender frame as he followed in Greez and the two women.  


The bar was cold and damp, a complete atmosphere change from the planet outside. Scented smoke clouded the air and only dim lamps in the corners of the room and a few hanging overhead provided any light. But it didn’t take long to understand what the patron’s of the bar were doing. A few slunk around, drinks in hand but most sat at tables, tossing dice, folding cards and placing bets.  


“I don’t like this, captain.” Cere mumbled under her breath and Mari gave a slight nod in agreement.  
“Look. We need entrance into the rhydonium facility.” Greez sat across from her at an empty round table, much like the one aboard the Mantis. He swung his feet beneath him. “I know a guy who might be able to help us.” Greez leaned an elbow on the table and peered from Mari to the two Jedi. “I’ve got this.” he assured them then hopped down, sauntered over to the bar and ordered them a few drinks. 

  


It didn’t take long. After a conversation with the bartender while ordering the crew drinks, Greez was invited over to a nearby table who were tossing cards into piles of seven. Cere and Mari both made to object but Cal eased them, resting a hand on each of their wrists and gave his captain a confident nod. BD-1 cooed as Greez left them to join the motley crew of gamblers and jumped up to rest on Cal’s shoulder, just close enough to his ear so the Jedi could hear through his receptors.  


“Bets on the table.” the raspy voice of the dealer came through, followed by Greez’s low grunt. Cal watched as the Latero captain pulled a silver coin from his pocket and placed it on the polished tabletop before him.  


Greez was a natural. So much so that he even seemed...bored. Cal listened in amazement as game after game, Greez accumulated coins, chains, even shiny parts that would be useless for the Mantis but would catch a fair price to the right buyer. Mari leaned in once she realized that Greez had a mic hidden in his uniform and Cal was eavesdropping on the entire game, her chin resting on Cal’s shoulder so she could press her earn to the companion droid. Cere was content watching. Her wide eyes barely blinked as she watched her captain intently as he moved from the smallest table, to a large table filled with dice and an even larger playing group.  


“He’s good.” Mari muttered after a while and Cal had to agree.  


“It’s a little scary.” he replied, a huff of a laugh escaping his nostrils. He brought his glass of foaming ale to his lips and sipped gingerly, knowing it would be the only treat he would have for the time being now that they were down to rations and caf on the ship.  


“Maybe he’ll win enough to get us some of those meats outside!” Mari replied and Cal felt his stomach turn just at the thought. Over the last few days, the crew had survived on crackers and bland ration packets that would have benefitted from a dash of salt.  


Cere cleared her throat and knocked her left elbow against Cal’s arm. The red haired Jedi peered down as Cere reached beneath her poncho and passed a string-tied bag onto his lap. Cal opened it with nimble fingers to find coin sized spice-roasted seeds in the bag’s belly.  


“You stole these?” Cal said in disbelief, but Cere smirked, never once taking her eyes off of her captain.  


“I like to think I’m resourceful.”  


Cal chuckled and passed a few into the woman’s outstretched hand beneath the tabletop before offering the bag to Mari and then taking a few for himself. Mari popped one into her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor.  


“May the Star’s bless you, Cere Junda.”  
But Cal didn’t get to support the Resistant fighter’s sentiment. “He’s moving again.” he said as Greez was now escorted toward the far corner of the room, then disappeared behind a solid metal door.  


Before any of them could react, a large figure blocked their view. Their chins rose to meet the steely gaze of a boulder of a man. His thin lips were pressed into a line and he folded his arms over his broad chest. “A Greez Dritus requests Cal Kestis as a witness during the tournament.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greez gambles for assistance infiltrating the rhydonium facility on Abafar. Cere is worried, per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the hiatus--life has been hectic! I am kicking myself a little though because I wrote this chapter at the end of January and just now realized I never posted it. I'm feeling a little rusty but I am excited to finish out this story with Cal and the Mantis crew. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and what's to come!
> 
> PS-Did you see the announcement about Jedi Fallen Order 2?!?!?!?

  
  
  


The large man escorted Cal into a damp room with warm lights dotting the low ceiling. Greez was already seated at the round table, all four of his arms folded across his belly and chest. Only one other player sat across from the captain. A humanoid of average build with gelled silver hair and a slick, polished hide jacket flicked at his smoke pipe’s mouthpiece.  


“Been awhile, Dritus.” the man smiled, though Cal caught the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. Cal stood dutifully behind his captain, hands clasped in front of him, BD-1 sitting silently on his shoulder.  


“Got busy.” Greez shrugged then, without turning, hooked a thumb behind him at Cal. “Got a team. Cere and I found this scavenger on a run to Bracca. Makes good on collecting parts. And he keeps the Mantis together.”  


The man studied Cal with lazy blue eyes and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Huh. Maybe I could borrow the kid one a’these days? Hire him for a job, you’d get a cut, too Greez. You know the Empire don’t play nice around these parts.”  
Cal made to step forward, to add himself to the conversation but Greez waved his palm toward the ground. _Trust me. _He could hear the Latero captain say. And Cal did, so the Jedi remained still.  
__

__“I don’t figure they do.” Greez sat up a little straighter.  
_ _

__“Which is why you’re here.” the man said matter of factly.  
_ _

__“Which is why I’m here.” Greez confirmed.  
_ _

____

____

The large boulderous man who brought Cal into the room now stood behind the smaller man sitting around the table. He reached a giant hand into his pocket and fished out a black satin drawstring bag and placed it into the player’s hand.  


Greez’s opponent fished out the contents. “What’s on the table?”  


“We need an in to the Empire’s base on planet. Clearance code, attire. Basics.” Greez rested his two highest elbows on the tabletop.  


“Basics.” the man muttered. “Not so much basics, now.” He placed two angle-cut die on the table and slide them toward Greez, keeping two for himself. In the center of the table he placed a small deck of pristine gold-foiled cards. “But I think I can manage. And if the numbers are in my favor?”  


Greez sighed and grabbed a bag from under his chair, then spilled its contents onto the table. “All my winnings from today.”  


His opponent huffed dismissively. “Chump change.” he flicked a bit of ash over his shoulder. “I could make that in a day.”  


“What do you want, Gromsan?” Greez said through gritted teeth. Gromsan made a show of rubbing his hand across his stubbly chin, plumes of smoke escaping from his pipe and dissipating into his hair. After a moment, his eyes rested on Cal.  


“How ‘bout that little droid?” the man pointed a crooked finger toward BD-1 perched on Cal’s shoulder.  


BD-1 whirred nervously, ducking his robotic head into Cal’s neck while the red-haired Jedi stepped forward and argued, “Absolutely not.”  


“Fine.” Greez replied at the same time.  


“Greez!” Cal interjected, but the captain spun around in his chair, giving the Jedi a knowing look.  


“As long as the numbers are in our favor-” Greez bit out the last three words, “we’ll have nothing to worry about.”  
Cal stepped back, swallowing his words--understanding dawning on him. He nodded curtly and straightened his back, his hands clasped together under his poncho.  


“Best two outta three.” Gromsan said, resting his elbows on the table’s edge and collecting his materials. Greez followed his opponents motion and soon, the game was in full swing.  


Cal wasn’t exactly sure of the official rules of the game, but understood that a high role of the 17 sided pair of die was beneficial to the player. Cards were folded, die slung across the table, bouncing from its edges and bets made on the number rolled.  


“Under 13.” Gromsan raised an eyebrow and Greez laughed through his nostrils.  


“Riskiness makes you cocky.'' The Latero warned and watched as Gromsan’s red die slowed revealing an 11 and a 9. Greez let out a snort and the other man raised his hands up in surrender. “You win that one, my friend.”  


“Final game.” boomed the large man Gromsan identified as Kurk.  


Again, initial rolls were made and the two players collected a handful of cards. BD-1 beeped a low sequence and Cal turned to whisper. “He’s got this, Beedee. I won’t let them take you.”  


After a few folds of cards, Gromsan eyed Greez, a gleam of amusement dancing in his eyes. “Call it, Dritus.”  


Greez breasted his cards, turned to take a look at BD-1 resting on Cal’s shoulder and briefly caught the Jedi’s green eyes as he turned to face the table. “Even 30.” Greez announced, then collected the die in his small palms and began to shake. Gromsan’s eyes narrowed beneath his bushy brows, watching for Greez’s throw.  


Cal’s eyes followed as the die flew from the captain’s hand, out toward the table’s left and bounced against the rounded edge. The tips of his middle and index fingers grazed the fabric of his poncho, an image of a 15 burned brightly in the back of his mind. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He didn’t open them until he heard cheering and relief-filled laughter.  


“Hot damn!” Greez clapped his four palms together excitedly. BD-1 jumped excitedly between Cal’s shoulders, and Cal broke into a wide grin. But Gromsan leaned back in his chair and let out a low whistle. “Numbers musta been in the stars for you, Dritus.”  


“Must have been.” Greez agreed and jumped from the chair. The other man stood and reached down to shake the captain’s hand.  


“You know we’ve got a tronner game tomorrow night...” Gromsan offered but Greez cut him off.  


“Not interested.” Greez waved his hands into an X in front of his body but greeted the man with a smug smile. “I’ll be too busy anyway.” Greez raised a nearly-invisible eyebrow at Gromsan.  


“Right, right.” the man nodded his head. “I’ll have Kurk deliver the uniforms to your ship tonight. Make sure to invite him on board and give him a cafe, or patrols and snakes might think you’re up to something.”  


“Aren’t we always?” 

  
  


“Let’s go over the logistics again.” Cere hovered over the holotable inside the ship. The crew had gone over it at least three times in the last 12 hours but Cal couldn’t help but notice the other Jedi nervously wringing her hands and pacing in the moments of silence or preparation. So, for her sake, Cal joined her.  


He felt stiff beside her. His arms snug in the Empire uniform Gromsan had provided, the cap too small for his head, pushing his red locks to fluff around his ears. He’d made a point to tuck his hair under his cap every few minutes. Across from him, Mari look equally as uncomfortable in her matching black uniform. The brim of her cap hung low over her brows and nearly her eyes completely.  


“Mari and I will enter from the outskirts, using the speeder’s Gromsan was able to loan us.” Cal began, repeating from memory.  
“We’ll come from the North perimeter. Tarfful in tow.” Mari added, Cal following up after.  
“We’ll say we found Tarfful on the outer edges as we were scouting.”  
“Present the clearance badges Gromsan gave us.”  
“And escort him inside along with a superior officer.”  


Cere nodded along, her eyes never leaving the holotable. “Once you’re inside, we’ll be able to track your movements, identify the location of the prison cell block.”  


“Then we’ll infiltrate from within.” Cal recounted. “Once we can get away from superiors, Mari will unlock the prison cells and we can escort the Wookiees out.”  


Cere followed his steps. “By then, we’ll have routed multiple exits. So you’ll have to report the nearest, cleared exit to get the prisoners on board.”  


“Once boarding finishes, I’ll get us out of orbit and soaring through hyperspace.” Greez added from his chair in the cockpit. He’d been feeling a little smug and boastful since the previous days' many winnings. So much so that the captain kept a silver coin in his pocket and frequently removed it to flip it from a thumb into the air.  


Cal reached his hand out toward Cere, but Mari’s small palm was already resting inside of the older woman’s hands. The two women gazed at each other for a brief moment and Cere finally allowed a sigh to escape her. Her shoulders fell with her gaze. “We’re going to get them out.” Mari promised but even she had to know that wasn’t all Cere was worried about.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari, Tarfful and Cal initiate their plan by appearing as Imperial officers who just captured a rogue Wookiee in the hopes of entering the Empire's rhydonium facility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> We're getting close to the end (though I might make it 17 chapters rather than the planned 16...)! Writing chapters like this one is a little tedious for me, because it's not about the action so much as it is about getting the details right to make it feel more real. That and because I think following the steps of a plan is so important to stories like this!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this newest installment!

  
  
  


The Mantis felt cold and deprived, much like the void of space. The movement of bodies didn’t add any warmth and Cal realized he was holding his breath as he stood in front of the hatch gate, waiting for it to open. Mari stood beside him, her eyes wide but unfocused, lost in her own thoughts.  


Tarfful broke the silence with a loud, drawing groan.  


Cal turned his head slightly, barely glancing over his shoulder where Tarfful stood, his large wrists bound together by metal cuffs. “We know, but they’re just for show. We promise, once we’re inside, we’ll take them off.”  


“We’re far enough out.” Greez reminded Cere. The woman’s wide eyes were unblinking, watching the scanner for any movement. It had been five minutes of stillness within the ship and not even a blip appeared on the Mantis’s scanners. Finally, the hatch opened and the dry heat of Abafar crept into the ship.  


Cal was quick to exit and circle to the tail of the ship, open a separate cargo compartment and pull out two identical Imperial speeders. BD-1 hopped from Cal’s shoulder onto the steering bars of one and beeped.  


“Yeah, buddy. Just make sure to lay low. Out of sight. I don’t think they use droids like you in the rhydonium facility.” Cal tapped a gloved finger to BD-1’s receptors and offered the droid an apologetic smile. The droid whirred one last time before hopping to the sand below, initiating his magnetic settings and disappearing against the bottom of the speeder.  


Mari and Tarfful joined the Jedi and the woman mounted the speeder nearest her. Cal thumped the Mantis and heard Greez through his comm-link. “See you on the other side, kid.” The ship rose, nose tipping skyward first before the tail leveled out, sending bits of sand into their faces.  


As Cal mounted his own speeder, Tarfful climbing on behind him, he could hear Cere’s thoughts travel through the force and echo in his mind. “Be safe, Cal Kestis.”

“Who is that?” General Klidonas quipped as he stared out from inside the Imperial oversight tower of the rhydonium facility.  


“Sir?” another man said from behind. A lesser man, Klidonas reminded himself. Not yet a General, just a mere soldier-a pawn-in his regime here on Abafar. The General turned sharply on his heel.  


“Are you blind?” he pointed stiffly toward the horizon where two speeders were quickly approaching. The other, a small, slender man with beady eyes and jet black hair that rounded about his ears, leaned slightly and opened his mouth slightly. “Take me down there.” the General ordered, stomping toward the door and nearly shouldering the Colonel. “I want a guard of troopers!” 

General Klidonas stepped out onto the landing platform and made note that, yet again, it was dusted with sand. Must replace that blasted Junior Assistant.He thought. Can’t have the facility looking a mess when the Emperor arrives.  
Behind him, Colonel Farris and a small collection of troopers came to a halt, and they watched as the two speeders slowed their approach.  


“Is that…” Colonel Farris squinted his eyes in their direction. His eyes, and no doubt the General’s eyes, were not deceiving him. Each speeder was driven by an Imperial officer, one riding slightly behind the other. The officer of the rear speeder held a stun pike, directed at the passenger riding on the speeder with the leading officer. A Wookiee passenger, nonetheless. 

Cal brought his speeder to a halt where the sand terrain met the outer edge of the wide ramp at the base of the facility. Without regarding Mari or Tarfful, Cal disembarked, straightened his spine and walked with heavy heels toward the cheerful welcoming crew.  


“Identify yourself.” barked the man in front. Clearly the General that Kurk informed them about. The man’s lips tightened against his teeth as he waited for a response.  


“General.” Cal nodded from below his cap brim. “I am Officer Yotif and this is Officer Chelem. We were assigned a scouting mission at the closest settlement and ran across this rogue Wookiee.”  


Klidonas’s eyes shifted behind where Cal stood. The woman officer gave the Wookiee a stiff-armed shove toward the General. The Wookiee roared in frustration and swung his cuffed arms in front of his large, furry body. Klidonas’s shoulders relaxed slightly beneath his crisp uniform. “Identification.” he held out a well manicured hand. Cal presented the two cards and bit his tongue as the Colonel behind Klidonas scanned each and returned them to the General.  


“All clear.” the shorter, more slender man said.  


“Follow me.” Klidonas said and made to turn on his heel, but Cal held up a quick hand.  


“Before we do, sir,” the young Jedi tried to keep an even tone under the scrutinizing gaze of the Imperial General, “where might I bring my speeder? The sand is clogging the charging port.”  


“Bring it around.” the General swung an impatient hand. “East. Before the cargo hold.”  


“I will rejoin you and my partner officer inside.” Cal nodded in thanks and again at a wide-eyed Mari.  


The General grunted and turned toward the large loading doors. “Get this Wookiee inside and ready for processing!”  


As the group made its way up the steep incline of the facility’s base, Cal clutched the speeder’s handle bars and directed it toward the near side of the facility. From the corner of his eye, Cal could see Mari intently staring at him but if he were to look now, it’d probably be too suspicious to the surveillance team he was sure was in the tower watching from above. When he was far enough away from the base of the ramp, Cal turned his chin ever so slightly and opened the corner of his mouth. “Beedee, you good?”  


A quick chirp came from below the speeder.  


"Alright. I’m taking you in through a repair area. Once we pull in, detach and find a vent or something. You’ve got a track on me, right?”  


The droid beeped again, a little nervous this time.  


“It’s gonna be alright, Beedee.” Cal forced a sense of assurance into each word and turned into an open port door on the side of the building. Inside the garage were speeders, droids and any type of machinery Cal could think of, and two portly men with shackles about their ankles.  


“Need a repair, sir?” the closest one hollered over the whir of electrical equipment. Sweat was pooling at his brow but both hands were busy holding a metal plate in place as a droid used a stream of heat to secure it to the structure.  


Cal could only nod. He directed his speeder toward a row of them and exited quickly from the humid garage and made his way back to the ramp from which he came.

The inside of the facility was eerily spotless. The interior was made from a high-shine metal that reflected the stark lights overhead. Cal presented his identification card again to the Trooper at the entrance and managed to keep a steady pace until he caught up with Mari, Tarfful and the small group of Imperials.  


“Sir. May we deliver the Wookiee to a holding cell?” Mari spoke clearly, without a hint of nerves filtering through.  


“Processing begins on the third level.” General Klidonas replied and turned to the two Troopers at his right. “Take this beast to level three for processing then directly to holding for assignment.”  


“Yes sir.” both troopers nodded their helmets.  


Mari made to step forward, Cal could hear the protests forming at her lips but he tugged at the hem of her jacket. The woman stiffened. A dry itch formed in Cal’s throat but he ignored worry seeping into his thoughts. Growls and concerned roars escaped the Wookiee leader, but all Cal and Mari could do is meet him with unwavering gazes and hope that he trusted their plan.  


“Sir,” Cal turned his direction to the General now, catching the mild irritation in Klidonas’s gaze. “We need to report to our commanding general. And possibly freshen up before being assigned our next mission.”  


General Klidonas clasped his hands behind his back and stepped purposefully away from the two stranger officers. “Level 4.” he said as the remaining troopers and Colonel who’d scanned their ID cards fell into step behind him. “Report to the stationed officer for room assignment.” 

It didn’t take long for Cal and Mari to find an elevator, much to their relief as they’d both unconsciously been holding their breath until they were certain they were alone. “We let them take him.” the woman said ruefully. She removed her cap and ran her finger through the top of her hair.  


“We couldn’t have done anything else.” Cal reminded her. “Tarfful knows that.” The Jedi knew his words were muted though, the sort that floated about but refused to provide any comfort, no matter how he tried to mask his own guilt. He thought of his master, then swallowed the thought. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Tarfful. He wouldn't fail this time.  


Sharp beeps dinged overhead as the elevator rose from ground level, passing the second and third. An ear-piercing screech erupted from behind them, and the resistance leader and Jedi both braced themselves, hands outstretched and pressed firmly against the walls. “What’s going on?” Mari shouted, but the screeching immediately stopped, stalling the elevator between the third and fourth levels of the Imperial facility.  


_We weren’t careful enough. _The thought stung at the forefront of Cal’s mind. He lifted the sleeve of his costume-jacket and made to initiate his com when a rattling came from above him and the grated ceiling of the elevator glowed with sparks.__


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and Mari get passed clearance in the Empire controlled rhydonium facility. Just when they start to initiate phase two of their plan, chaos interrupts them, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> So I think my previous prediction was right, I am going to have to add at least one more chapter. I don't want my chapters to be too long, and I like the pacing I have so far, so I don't want to screw that up. 
> 
> I will say, this is the first time I've experimented writing from Mari Kosan's perspective and I wish I had done it sooner. I'm really liking it!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this addition and I hope you are looking forward to the next!

  
  
  


The initial sparks were a bright amber, like Cal’s own hair, as they rained down from above them until the metal glowed a fluorescent blue. Both the Jedi and Mari shielded themselves as best they could from the sparks until the whirring and screeching and heat suddenly subsided. The creak of metal against metal whined and a heavy circle fell with a thunderous crash at Cal’s feet.  


Cal shifted his eyes toward the ceiling, his hand reaching for the saber he’d stashed under his jacket in anticipation for who was going to jump down through that hole and attack. A moment of tense silence and then two wide receptors peeked out from the gap in the ceiling above.  


“Beedee!” a wave of relief washed over Cal, followed by a wide grin. The companion droid hopped down and landed effortlessly on the Jedi’s shoulder and beeped a greeting. Mari's eyes shared the same relief, but her jaw was hardset.  


“We need to report to that stationed officer before they start to get suspicious.” she grunted. “We need to get Tarfful.” The woman rested her arm on the side of the elevator, bringing her forehead to rest against it. Her jaw was still tense, but a deep set worry hunched her shoulders.  


Cal gave the droid a slight nod and BD-1 made a quick jump to the floor, waddled over to the elevator control panel and unhinged a set of tools from his small metal body and got to work. 

The Jedi stepped closer to Mari and placed a hand on her shoulder. The woman turned her brown eyes to face him.  


“We’ve got this Mari. Just like at Kashyyyk’s base when you fought off those troopers, you can handle this. We can handle this.” Cal said steadily, breathing in confidence from the force and exhaling. “We will save them.”  


“This isn’t the same.” the resistance fighter stood up straight. “And on Kashyyyk it was a battle. A battle we lost. I can’t afford to lose another.”  


Cal could feel the guilt in her words, the heavy weight she carried with her since the day she boarded the Mantis and agreed to this mission. Mari was a strong woman, he could see that since the day they met when he set out on his first mission to find Tarfull. But war took a toll eventually. If not only on the body, but the conscious as well.  


Before Cal could respond, could comfort her, the elevator creaked again and slowly continued it’s ascent. Mari replaced her cap, clasped her hands behind her back and squared her shoulders, staring at the doors ahead. Swiftly, Cal lifted the fallen metal circle that had fallen and held it steady while BD-1 repaired it. If no one looked up, they wouldn’t be able to tell any damage had been done.  


The doors open to reveal a short hall leading toward a circular room. The same metallic sheen as the ground level, but at the end of the hall toward the very opening of the room sat a small desk. It appeared as if it were made from the industrial metal Cal had worked with on Bracca, a heavy duty dark charcoal, but it was polished to shine and a man in an Imperial desk sat behind it.  


The two approached, keeping a steady and purposeful pace toward the man at the desk. BD-1 skipped at their heels. The man lifted his gaze from a monitor to meet Mari and Cal. “General Klidonas commanded we report for lodging.” Cal said matter-of-factly.  


The man didn’t blink. “Identification cards.”  


The two handed them over, and the man got to work scanning them and typing lazily at his keyboard. While the man was preoccupied, Cal made notice of the Imperial’s traversing across the wide room, some in the same uniforms he and Mari dawned, others in olive green and even a dark gray. And of course, troopers in white armour and helmets clanked through, their steps heavy against the gleaming floor. The entire room felt cold, distant. Everyone inside had an energy that was completely closed-off or of wariness, as if they were always being watched.  


The man passed back their ID cards along with new room cards and didn’t pay them another glance. The two turned and walked side-by-side in silence until they were out of reach of the man at the desk and a few passing by officials.  


Cal checked his room card, and headed toward a narrow hall to his left. Mari followed.  


“Officer Chelem.” a voice echoed from behind and both turned on their heels. The man at the desk was staring intently at them now, his bright blue eyes piercing into Mari’s. “Women’s boarding is East.” he jolted a finger in the opposite direction. Mari nodded then turned to face Cal, her eyes deceiving the worry she was trying to mask.  


“Keep your com open.” Cal whispered. “I’ll get coordinates then we will reconvene out here.” Without another word, mostly so that the man watching them could relax and return his attention to his desk, Cal turned his back to his partner and continued toward his assigned quarters and begged the force that there would be an information padlet or even a map inside. 

BD-1 connected quickly to the Imperial padlet that was mounted to the wall in Cal’s tight corners, masking any scanners so it appeared as if he were an Imperial tactical droid. “Good work, Beedee.” Cal paced in the tiny room, his nerves refusing to let him sit down or relax.  


Being separated from Mari was not a part of the plan. But if his last mission taught him anything, it was that you had to improvise and trust in the force. Other than Tarfful being taken away from them, and Mari and Cal heading in completely opposite directions so as not to cause any suspicion, the plan was going fine.  


BD-1 beeped a sequence, turning his gauge slightly and then repeating his previous beeps. “Got it. Good job, bud.” Cal tapped a few fingers on the droids cranium and then pressed the com on his wrist.  


“10-4.” Mari’s voice came through the small circular speaker attached to the band on his wrist. BD-1 unplugged and joined Cal at the door of his room. But as Cal initiated the doors to open, a whirlwind of sirens blared from every direction. 

  


_Find Kestis. Find the Jedi. _Mari repeated in her head and hoped that she was heading in the right direction. Her quarters were farther from the wide common room than she would have liked. But to be fair, she didn’t like any of this. From the moment Tarfful was taken from them, a pit of worry formed in her stomach and she hadn’t been able to shake it since.  
__

And now the sirens.  


Mari heard these before. When the troopers were retreating on Kashyyyk, with Wookiees in tow and the mining facility destroyed by its own creators, the same looping warning bell echoed over the treetops. But the resistance fighter refused to think about that now. Because regardless of the pit growing deeper in her belly with every warning sound, Cal Kestis believed they would succeed in their mission.  


So Mari trusted him.  


She turned on her toes, banking right to round a corner. Others were leaving their own quarters. Some even troopers who left their rooms with their helmets in hand before placing them on their heads as they headed in the direction of their post.  


Among the chaos, Mari had to find Cal and hope that his little droid friend was able to find where the Wookiees were and get out of this place before they were discovered. Before they could risk any more lives in their fight against the Empire. Her and her crew had let down their Wookiee friends once, and she didn’t know if she could face the guilt if it happened again.  


She rounded another corner and eventually a third. If she remembered correctly, the wide circular room should be just ahead. Cal would wait for her there, she knew. But with every step she took, the thought of Saw Guerrera trickled into her mind.  


_You have to initiate, stop waiting to respond, Kosan. To make great change you have to be the match to ignite it! _her former leaders' words tattooed themselves against her brain. She shook her head in resistance, anger flooding her cheeks at Saw’s words. The man knew how to motivate people, but he could also be the avalanche that crushed the spark for change. Much like he did when he left Kashyyyk.  
__

__But before she could let the anger boil inside her any further, Mari was met with the calm gaze of Cal Kestis running in her direction.  
  
_ _

___“Level seven.” Cal said at Mari’s shoulder as they both quick stepped toward the elevator. “That’s where Tarfull is being held now.”  
_ _ _

___“What about the others?” the woman asked and Cal grimaced.  
_Some are with him. Others are out completing labor.”  
_Mari swallowed and adjusted her cap. She wasn’t ready to face the reality that they might not get all of the prisoners.  
_The two squeezed into the elevator from which they’d come from just twenty minutes before and turned their backs to the other people in uniform waiting inside. Cal punched the button and held his breath. No one else inside was going to that level--good--but he wasn’t prepared to explain why they were going there if any one asked.  
_ _ _ ___

___“Do you know what activated the alarm?” a woman’s voice said from behind them. Cal strained his ears for the answer.  
_ _ _

___“No. But I’ll bet it has something to do with those blasted Wookiees.” a deep voice responded. “I told General Klidonas bringing those beasts here would cause trouble.” Cal felt Mari stiffen beside him.  
_ _ _

___A ding announced their arrival to the sixth floor and the two other uniforms left the elevator. As the doors closed, Mari and Cal watched as troopers with blasters in hand ran past their location, the alarm still blaring throughout the entire facility.  
_ _ _

___Level seven was not nearly as chaotic, but the deafening alarm still continued. Cells lined the far wall, only small circular barred windows indicated that there were any creatures inside. Mari and Cal pulled right, toward the manned desk flanked with uniforms and troopers. The beady-eyed man that had accompanied General Klidonas was on a platform higher than everyone else, punching a control panel while everyone around him remained silent.  
_ _ _

_____ _

_____ _

Mari and Cal joined the outskirts of the Imperial group, hoping to find out exactly what was going on and how much it was going to ruin their plan. A wide, blank screen appeared before the Colonel, along with a holo at his right. A woman with sunken, angry eyes appeared in blue from the holo-light.  
“Commander.” the Colonel greeted her. “Status report.”  


The woman did not hesitate. “It appears that a fleet of ships entered the outskirts of our facilities. They’ve dispatched what we can assume are rebellion fighters. We have troops on the ground engaging. Preparing pilots now.”  


“What could they possibly want?” the Colonel mused, sounding more curious than worried.  


“It appears they are trying to take the facility, sir.” the woman reported, a hint of frustration lining her lips.  


“Interesting.” the Colonel replied. “Thank you for your transmission, Commander. We will send support momentarily.” The woman nodded and the blue light faded.  


No one moved, except the Colonel, who initiated the screen before him. It was just outside of the base that Mari and Cal had entered less than an hour before, where they’d dismounted their speeders and handed over Tarfful. Fighters in chin-strapped helmets and were quickly approaching, blasters in hand. Others were removing their parachutes and joining the front line as troopers met them with blaster fire.  


In the center of the screen stood a woman with silver hair, lined golden eyes and scars on her face. Green orbs levitated in her palms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Cal and Mari work to free the Wookiee prisoners held in the rhydonium facility's base, the resistance wages an ambush attack on the Imperials.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay out there! Being stuck at home is really motivating me to write, so here is chapter 16!  
> I have more to add, but I don't want to spoil it, so I'm going to include notes at the end of the chapter as well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

  
  
  


_Merrin _. Cal watched as the Nightsister hurtled her magick toward her enemies, a child-like grin spread across her face. It was impressive, not to mention excitingly terrifying and Cal fought the urge to smile with her.  
The other uniforms, however, tensed in fear.  
Even the Colonel’s beady eyes widened. “What are you all still doing?!” he hollered then pointed a finger out toward the collection of Imperials. “You two, and you, newcomers.” he pointed first at two men in olive green uniforms then at Mari and Cal. “You stay here. Monitor the prisoners. The rest of you,” he turned to the middle and right side of the group, “get down there. NOW.”  
_ _

Everyone scurried to leave the floor either by elevator lift or stairwell. Mari and Cal followed the two Imperials, the bright-eyed Jedi trying to form a plan with each step. They were here. The Wookiee prisoners were just behind those doors, though, it might not be all of them. The only things standing in their way were the two guards they’d been assigned with, the Colonel working feverishly at his post and a trooper who was statuesque behind him.  


Now seemed as good a time as any to cause some problems.  
  


Cal caught her eye before he launched into action. The two officers in green walked quietly in step a few yards ahead of them as they made their way down the hall lined with prisoner cells. Cal waited until the tactical panel, the Colonel and the stationed trooper were all out of sight, and hoped that the two behind them would be too preoccupied to hear what he was about to do.  
With a swift rise and swipe of his hand, the two uniforms lifted into the air and were knocked together. The crack of their heads colliding filled Mari’s ears before the men dropped to the floor in a tangled mess.  


“Move them.” Cal said in a hurried, hushed tone. “Get Beedee to open the cells and secure this level.” The Jedi reached under his Imperial branded jacket, clutched the hilt of his saber in his right fist, gave her a sly smirk and bolted toward the Colonel and Stormtrooper they’d just left behind.  
Mari didn’t have time to waste.  


The resistance fighter searched the two officers for weapons, found a blaster on the elder, shoved it into the waistband of her trousers and pulled the two unconscious Imperials into the first storage closet she could find. “BD-1!” she called over the sound of blaster fire, shouts and the whirring hum of a lightsaber.  


The little companion droid hopped from a stack of crates further down the hall and scuttled over toward the woman. “Can you seal this?” she asked and BD-1 nodded his metal skull, whipped out a thin metal arm and shot sparks along the crevice where the door met the frame.  


“Cal said we need to secure the floor.” she picked up the droid with both hands and ran with him held out in front of her. “Where’s the control panel for that?” Mari asked, trying to ignore the worry creeping into her voice. She should have scoped this place better, she shouldn’t be asking a tiny little droid about how to do the job she was assigned.  


BD-1 pointed his extension arm he’d used for sealing the door around a bend and beeped excitedly and she took off, her heavy boots pounding with each footfall. Mari heard another blast, another scream and prayed to every inch of the known universe that it wasn’t the thud of Cal Kestis hitting the floor. 

  


Cal sucked in a deep breath. The trooper was stiff lying face down with a smouldering hole that cut from his chest clear through his back from when Cal defended the troopers blaster fire and it deflected into his chestplate. The Colonel wasn’t dead though. The beady eyed man was easy to disarm, a swipe of the force tearing the small blaster from his hand. Another swipe to send his head against the cold metal of the tactical station.  


Cal allowed himself to steal a second breath before he bolted back down the hall and made to round the bend, a sinking feeling growing in his chest, clouding the force.  


Mari had lost her cap and the tight bun she twisted her hair into at the base of her neck had come loose, causing the dark tendrils to frame her round face. She was running now, BD-1 in tow again, and nearly collided with the Jedi as he rounded the hall. “Floor’s secure!” she hollered, running past him. “The prisoner cells are controlled at the tactical station.”  


Cal nodded, caught up and ran alongside her, shoulder to shoulder until they reached the platform. He pushed aside the dead trooper and unconscious man. “Alright, Beedee.” the Jedi smiled down at his droid. “Let’s get these Wookiees out of here.”  


The droid nodded his skull enthusiastically, his receptor lenses widening as he took in the array of the control panel. Cal was grateful that his partner took it upon herself to secure the Colonel in case he came to. As she worked, the Jedi initiated his com. “Cere, come in.”  


“Glad to hear from you, Cal.” the relief in her voice was palpable. “Status?”  


“We’ve secured the prisoner holding floor. Working to open the cells now.” Cal lifted his head to the screen above, still vibrant with movement as the resistance carried out a siege against the Imperial base. “You’re not going to believe who’s here, Cere.”

As the Jedi updated his captain and mentor on the battle being waged simultaneously at the rhydonium base, BD-1 connected to the control panel, twisting his extension arm, searching for the code to open every prisoner cell. The panel’s coding was complex, not just used to control the prisoner cells, but this level also held information that would typically be secured in the main station. In this case, the main oversight tower. The droid calculated it as a security measure, a less obvious hiding place for the Imperials to record their corruption taking place on Abafar.  


BD-1 whistled a sequence of beeps, sure he was finding the code to free all of the Wookiees. Not only that, but he knew his master would be happy to know the location of the remaining prisoners currently out in the field. Just a few...more...clicks. 

  


“BEEDEE!” Cal dropped his wrist, ignoring the com message coming from Cere. The tiny companion droid, still connected to the panel, seized violently, electrical currents of blue and violet encapsulating him.  


“Beedee-one!” Cal yelled again, a numbness clouding his nerves of his right hand as he reached to pull his droid from the control panel. But BD-1 was stuck, locked into place.  
Cal’s lightsaber erupted in his hand. The Jedi stabbed the control panel and pulled against the thick metal, carving around his droid. The cracking of electricity silenced. The seizing stopped, but BD-1 was still connected to the now boulder hunk of metal that dropped with a heavy thunk at Cal’s feet. “Buddy, no.” Cal returned his saber to his waistband, scooped up the droid in his arms and looked for any sign of charge.  


There was none.  
First, his master.  
Then Prauff on Bracca.  
Trilla-Cal and his mentor could have saved her.  
Nearly Cere just a few short weeks ago.  
Nearly Mari after the invasion on Kashyyyk.  
Now, another loyal companion taken.  
Because the Empire somehow learned to break, learned to threaten and learned to destroy nearly every connection Cal formed.  
_Maybe he was the dangerous one _.  
__

__“Cal.” a soft voice broke his thoughts, interrupted the anger forming in his chest. A comforting hand against his back. “Cal, look.” Mari repeated and the Jedi tore his eyes away from the droid cradled against his chest toward the hall to their right.  
_ _

__One by one, the cell doors opened, the sliding of heavy metal locks from their holds was followed by large, furry heads peeking around the frame. Young Wookiees, elders and Wookiees of ages in between all filed out, their nervousness diminished by sudden relief at the sight of Mari and Cal standing on the platform.  
_ _

__In one of the farthest cells, Tarfful exited with his wrists still bound, but he stepped purposefully through the collection of his peers until he reached the platform. The giant looked down to his friends with eyes set deep with emotion. Cal sighed deeply and shifted his droid to cradle in his left arm.  
_ _

__The whir of his lightsaber coming to life rang in his ears. A quick slash separated the link between the cuffs on Tarfful’s wrists.  
_ _

__They would have to figure out a way to get the metal bands removed from his now separated wrists later. Now, they had to complete their rescue mission.  
_ _

__“Cere.” Cal turned his back to the crowd of Wookiees and lifted his com to his chin. “We’ve got the Wookiees. Where are you?”  
_ _

__Tarfful spoke in deep, drawn barks to his fellow Wookiees. Mari joined Cal at his shoulder.  
_ _

__The woman placed a warm hand to Cal Kestis’s neck. He lifted his green eyes to meet hers. “We will find a way to restore Beedee.” she promised. Cal nodded thanks, trying to ignore the doubt biting at his thoughts. Mari dropped her hand, the softness fading from her eyes, restored with purpose and determination-enough of a reminder to keep Cal in check. He straightened, remembering his mission. Feelings could be dealt with later. Now was not the time.  
_ _

__“Cere.” Cal repeated into his com.  
_ _

“You weren’t kidding, Cal.” Cere Junda couldn’t hide the slight amusement in her voice. “Merrin, Zayna and their teams are really causing trouble down here.”  


“Our level is secured, but that doesn’t mean it will be for long.” the Jedi reported. “We need an emergency exit.”  


“Well…” Greez’s voice crackled through the com. “I’ve got an idea, but I don’t know how much you’re going to like it.”  
  


Greez whipped the Mantis through the air, circling above the chaos on the ground below. Once Cal reported that the Nightsister and other resistance fighters were ambushing the base, Cere didn’t have to say a word for the captain to disengage from their hiding spot and join in on the fun.  


The Mantis wasn’t really made for combat. It wasn’t like it had a gun well that Cere could jump into and ward off any enemy ships. She was a transport ship after all, made for smuggle runs and travel. But Greez fought the urge to say “I told you so” to his Jedi friend who sat beside him, about the plasma attachments he’d had installed just a month before they’d collected Cal Kestis as a part of their team.  


The resistance’s X-Wings were doing a hell of a job keeping the Imperial TIE’s at bay, none of them even taking time to try and attack the Mantis, which meant Greez had a pretty clear opening to fly up right next to the base.  


Cal had sent the coordinates, so Greez just needed to get up against the facilities main building and hope he shot straight.  


“Ready when you are, captain.” Cal’s voice rang through the ship’s communication panel. Cere turned from her station, her wide eyes focused out of the ship’s glass shield as the shining metal of the rhydonium facility reflected the image of their ship like a mirror.  


“Let’s hope this works.” the Latero grumbled, leveled his steering and pressed a large green button attachment to his immediate right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! But it had to be done. Things were going too well for Cal and I needed to throw in some extra conflict and stay true to the drama of Star Wars. 
> 
> You might have noticed I extended the chapters from 16 to 18, because now that I'm actually in the midst of finishing this out, I realized that my initial plan was a little short-sided. 
> 
> I plan on finishing this story by the end of the week so hopefully this is something to look forward to amid all the uncertainty with COVID-19. Stay safe out there!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Mari and the Mantis crew work to save the Wookiee prisoners before joining the fight on the surface below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> We're getting to the end everyone! I'm so excited and I'm having way too much fun completing this story. Sorry for all the updates, I just want to get this stuff posted now as I'm finishing the chapters so I don't forget again.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

  
  


The blast was deafening.  
The metal twisted, crumbled and dissolved under the plasma fire.  
Cal watched from the curve in the hall as the screen projecting the battle happening just outside cracked in two, and went black before the entire screen fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. The wall itself started to gape open amid the attack. 

  


Greez fired several shots at the building, knowing that a single blast wouldn’t do much except dent the exterior. But a whole round of plasma fire? Well, he’d light up that building until his generator and attachments gave out.  


The building exterior started to give, a mouth forming in the metal, fuming red around the edges. The captain adjusted his blasters, not wanting to blast into the small hole inside, not wanting to harm anyone waiting for rescue on the seventh level. Greez trusted Cal, knew that he’d have all the prisoner’s protected as Greez improvised an escape route. He just didn’t like the odds of something going wrong.  


“Converting twenty-percent power to shields.” Cere reported from behind him. “TIE’s are catching on, captain.”  


“Gimme that!” Greez pointed one of his four arms to his right, neglecting to turn his head to indicate exactly what he wanted. Cere stood, grabbed a headset and placed it onto his large head. “Hey!” the captain shouted into the tiny microphone. “Resistance fighters!”  


Greez waited a moment for a response when finally a confused, “Hello?” came through the earpiece.  
“This is Captain Dritus of the Stinger Mantis S-161. Do me a favor-” Greez grunted as a blast rocked his ship, the nose of the Mantis nearly colliding with the building. He pulled up on the steering and balanced out the tail. “Keep these blasted TIE’s off my ship so we can get those Wookiee prisoners out of there!”  


Another moment of silence, aside from the _pew-pew _of his plasma blasters re-engaging with the metal-lined building, until a deeper, husky voice came through.  
__

____

____

“Stinger Mantis, this is Commander Shieve. We’ve got you covered.”  
Greez pulled the headset from his skull and tossed it aggressively to the floor, then clutched the steering with tight fists and continued firing. 

It felt longer than a few minutes. The blaster fire erupting outside echoed through the seventh level like claps of thunder during a hurricane. But once that hole opened its mouth wide enough, there was no time to hesitate. “Move! Move!” Cal stood straight and waved his arms to the Wookiees crouched behind him. Tarfull led the pack, his large padded feet thumping against the floor as he ran until he came to the clearing and waved a massive hand at the Mantis floating just outside.  


Cal took up the rear with Mari who hiked an injured youngling Wookiee onto her back. BD-1 still laid limp in his clutches.  


“Tarfull.” the Jedi approached the Wookiee leader at the debris ridden opening. They would have to crouch to get through, but it was enough. “Once the platform extends, you go first. Help the others across.” Tarfful nodded his large head and let out a roar, the others creating a chorus of Wookiee cries in response.  


One by one, the Wookiees hopped from the mangled edge of the building onto the steel platform connected to the Mantis. Tarfful held out a large hand, helping to steady those who jumped before directing them inside the ship. Cere was at the top of the platform, almost hidden by the side of the ship, greeting the prisoners as they entered. A total of twenty-eight Wookiees boarded the ship. The other thirteen must’ve been on labor duty; still missing.  


Cal felt a hand slide into his own and he looked down to see Mari’s right hand squeezing his left. The young Wookiee on her back let out a soft roar in response to it’s father who had just boarded. Mari’s eyes met the Jedi’s and a soft smile traced her pink lips. “We got them.” she said, still a hint of guilt tainting her pride.  


Cal lifted the corner of his own smile, transforming it into a challenging smirk. “Let’s go get the rest.”

  


Mari felt her feet leave the building’s edge, kick through mid-air and fall firmly on the Mantis’s loading platform. Once she stood straight, the youngling with an injured foot was removed from her back and hauled inside by the Wookiee leader. Cal gave her hand another squeeze.  


“Get inside!” Cere called over the roaring of the Mantis, the whipping of wind and the distant blaster shots and thud’s of walkers. The resistance fighter and Jedi ran inside, each with a new excitement painting their faces. “Oh, I don’t like those looks.” Cere muttered as the platform retracted into place. Cal thrusted a limp BD-1 into her hands. Cere could see the sadness clouding his thoughts, the fact that his companion droid was possibly lost for good. “Try and bring him back, will ya?” The woman nodded.  


Mari tore the Imperial jacket from her body, thankful to get rid of it’s evil emblem and the itch of it’s fabric. She kept the black trousers, the blaster she’d stolen from the guard still firmly set in her waistband. She straightened her white tank, relaced her boots and found Cere Junda’s utility belt strewn across the holotable. There was barely any room to move with the recently rescued Wookiees standing about, unsure of what to do next. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and approached Tarfful. He barked softly at her.  


“You don’t have to. You can stay here, with your people.” she reminded him but he shook his head again, a stony resolve set in his features. Mari could only nod.  


She headed toward the nose of the ship to find Cal standing behind the captain's chair. Mari rounded the holomap station to catch the tail end of their argument.  


“You don’t have to play saint, kid.” Greez reasoned. “We’ve got the Wookiees, now let's get them outta here.”  


“We have to go help them, Greez. Help Merrin.” Cal said calmly, like a man with a mission. “Besides, there are still some Wookiees down there.”  


Cere made to interject but the red haired Jedi rose his hand in protest and turned toward her. “It’s the right thing to do.” he said. Cere Junda could only nod.  


Cal turned, removing his own Imperial disguise to reveal a deep forest green shirt beneath that made his hair look even more like flames. The freckles on his face burned against his reddening cheeks. He shot Mari a fierce smile.  


“You ready?” he tossed her a second blaster from a compartment below the holomap. Then another toward Tarfful who had come to stand behind her.  
Mari felt the weight of the large gun in her hands, the smooth metal holding raw energy and plasma within. She felt herself smile. “Now _this _is my kind of battle.”__

____

____

  


Sand shot up around him as Cal’s boot made contact with the terrain below. Mari jumped second, landing to his right followed by Tarfful to his left. Cere’s voice initiated through the com link. “Zaynu’s force’s have a transport ship ready to take the Wookiees back to Kashyyyk. They recovered half of the labor unit. Once we drop off the Wookiees on our ship, we’ll be back and ready for pick up.”  


“Got it.” Cal confirmed and spun on the toe of his boot. In his line of sight, at the foot of the base where he, Mari and Tarfful had entered mere hours before was a mess of bodies, troopers, blaster fire and waves of sand spewing into the air. He raced, saber in hand, toward the front line where the Nightsister currently stood, slinging her magicks toward enemies who had the highground.  


Walkers in the distance shot at X-Wings that zoomed overhead. Smouldering piles of fallen ships, X-Wings and TIE’s alike, scattered toward the horizon. Cal swallowed down his anger at the sight of fallen Wookiees toward the East.  


A click separated the hilt of his saber into two and he ignited the swords, the familiar hum bringing a calm over his clouded thoughts. Behind him, Tarfful geared farther left, roaring as he approached a hoard of troopers with fire blasters hitched between their chest plates and elbows. Mari stayed close to the Jedi, picking off distance troopers with each trigger of her blaster. Cal turned to give her a quick glance and grinned at the determination and power etched into her expression. She allowed herself a wink at the Jedi before tearing right, mounting a stack of crates until she was a Wookiee’s height off the ground, and spewing a wave of blaster fire toward their enemies.  


Cal continued to run, reminding himself to be light on his feet despite the uneven piles and dips of sand beneath his heels and approached the silver haired woman in red.  


“Cal Kestis!” she squealed with glee, launching another flare of green energy toward an approaching trooper. The white armoured man fell unceremoniously to the ground. “You have come to fight?”  


“Can’t let you have all the fun!” the Jedi responded, then force jumped toward the front of the facility. A quick _one, two _of his feet let him push himself from the grated garage gate and land swiftly onto the bank of an open platform ahead. The swipe of his lazer disengaged the end of a blaster. A raise of his hand sent two troopers flying into the air above and then out over the high edge into the sand below.  
__

____

____

He tossed his left saber to boomerang the trooper lifting his blaster. Cal’s lightsaber stroked the white chest plate, the blade causing an audible _singe _against the armor and the trooper fell backwards, unmoving.  
__

____

____

“Kestis!” a familiar voice came from over his shoulder.  


Zaynu Ralia burst through a nearby door, a hoard of Wookiees at her back.  
“I found these Wookiees inside!” she screamed, holding her palms against the doorframe to hold the Wookiees inside. “We secured this level but I don’t know for how much longer!”  


Cal nodded, his amber hair falling against his forehead. “Cere. Immediate pickup. East side of the base. We have the Wookiees.”  
He swung his sabers again, deflecting fire from a distant trooper on the ground then nodded at Zaynu. “The Mantis is on it’s way. Get ready!” The dark-skinned woman returned his nod, turned toward the Wookiees and relayed the message.  


The rhydonium facility was a mess of a warzone. But from the looks of it, a warzone hard fought, nearly taken by the rebels. The booming crash of a falling walker toward the West solidified his sentiment.

  


The platform of the Mantis extended, Cere reaching out to help collect the remaining Wookiees and Zaynu. “Cal!” she called out and the red-haired Jedi caught her gaze. “We have orders to retreat! Resistance to rendezvous back on Kashyyyk.”  


“I’ll gather the others.” Cal replied then stepped off the ledge to fall to the base below. He stood from his crouched position next to Merrin, her hands now resting on her hips as she surveyed the destruction.  


“This was a success, wouldn’t you say?” she grinned wildly as the two watched Tarfful slam a uniformed officer against an idling speeder. In the distance, Mari fired a final blast, then hollered for Tarfful and a collection of resistance fighters toward transport ships lowering to the planet’s surface.  


The Nightsister and Jedi took off running through the sand to catch up to Mari and the other resistance fighters. The Mantis lowered itself for a final time to collect Cal, Merrin, Mari and Tarfful before rising at an alarming speed toward the atmosphere.  


The four of them collapsed inside the crisp quiet of the ship. Cal propped himself against the table in the lounging quarters while the two women took the seats on the floor, each resting their heads against the ship's walls. Zaynu brought Tarfful toward the back of the ship where the remaining Wookiees waited patiently for their leader.  


A final huff escaped the Jedi’s chest and he looked out toward the Nightsister and Resistance leader, a wide smile across his face. The force swelled around them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mantis crew returns to Kashyyyk with the rescued Wookiees and prepares for a discussion involving their next steps, with or without the Rebel Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally made it!  
> I have a lot to say about this final chapter, and this entire process, but I'll save it for the notes at the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

  
  


The forests of Kashyyyk felt like a welcomed embrace after the intense mission the rebels had faced just a few hours before. The calm of the planet swept Cal from the Mantis and a gentle _hum _radiated through the force, as if Kashyyyk itself was sighing from relief, grateful for the Wookiees safe return.  
__

____

____

An orange hue painted the sky behind the canopy of distance trees, a peaceful silence engulfing everyone as they disembarked from their respective transport ships. A few remaining X-Wings returned to the base, but the absence of those fallen was palpable in the resistance fighters' eyes.  


“We have done good for the Wookiees and for their resistance friends.” Merrin approached to stand at the Jedi’s side. The two surveyed the large groups of Wookiees reuniting, embracing and then solemnly gathering roots, twigs and colorful fauna from the forest's edge. Cal could only nod before Tarfful and Mari waved for the Mantis crew to join them. Large bouquets were brought to the forest clearing where Zaynu and Cal had once built a shelter and placed gently along the forest floor-one for each of the fallen Wookiee prisoners and for the resistance fighters lost in the battle. Each Wookiee released a single roar, one after another. When the final farewell was made by the injured youngling Mari had carried on her back during their time of escape, the Wookiees turned and retreated from the clearing. The Mantis crew, Mari and Zaynu remained.  


“You cannot remain here.” Cere broke the silence, her gaze strong but sympathetic as she turned to Mari. “The Wookiees, it is not safe for them here. The Empire knows where you are, they’ll just keep returning.”  


Mari straightened her spine, a soft smile touching the corner of her mouth. But Cal could see her shoulders hunch, the heaviness of Cere’s words weighing on her. “I know.” the woman said softly. “I will take my people once we find a new base. Tarfful knows that I will ask him to come, and ask his people to come, but I don’t know if he will be prepared to leave his home.”  


“A planet is just a planet. A home is where you’re people are. Not what forests you live in.” Cere offered. Cal knew she was right, and he agreed with her. But Wookiees were tough and they were stubborn and might not be easily convinced.  


“We have little time, but enough, to figure this out.” Zaynu stepped forward and turned Mari. “For now, we need to plan a scouting mission.” Mari nodded fiercely, her soft features hardening with the resilience of a leader and the two women left to address their fighters together. Greez muttered something to himself and returned to his ship, Merrin complaining of hunger and trotting along behind him.  


Only when they were gone did Cere rest a hand on Cal’s shoulder. She squeezed. “You could ask her to come with us.” Cal didn’t have to look at his mentor to feel the weight of her words. He offered a smile and rolled his eyes playfully, but Cere knew the thought was already at the forefront of his mind. “Let’s go wake up my droid.” he grinned at the thought. “He was plenty angry at that hunk of metal attached to him before you switched him off again.”  


“He zapped me!” Cere threw her hands up in the air. “That little pet of yours-” the woman bit her tongue and Cal barked out a laugh as they turned to return to their ship. 

  


“Jedi’s!” Greeze hollered at the sound of footsteps on the landing platform of his ship. “Hey you two!” he waved with all four of his arms as Cere followed the red-haired man inside. “This guy won’t talk to me and keeps asking for the two of you.” the Latero scrunched his forehead so thick grooves formed into his skin.  


“Even though it’s my blasted ship,” he muttered, and the man in the holomessage raised a curious eyebrow.  


Cal noticed the tightening of Cere’s muscles, how she stood a little straighter at the sight of the man cloaked in blue light. Cal however, looked over the man with a curious eye. He was robed in beautiful fabric. The hint of a utility belt peaked out from one of the folds, but quickly hidden as the man lifted and then lowered his arms. “It’s nice to see you, Senator Organa.” Cere said politely.  


"As it is wonderful to see you, my Jedi friends.”  


“Senator?” Greez straightened in his chair. “My apologies for the, ugh..”  


But Bail Organa waved a wand in front of him, his dark eyes squinting beneath thick brows in amusement. “No apology necessary, captain.” He turned back to the two Jedi’s before him. 

“Reports tell me you were successful on your mission to Abafar?”  


Cere nodded. “Thank you for sending your team to assist the rebel fighters on Geonosis. They returned a day before we did.”  


Bail Organa nodded, but an air of warning came with his next message. “If the Empire learned of our assistance of rebel fighters…Well, let’s just say maybe we should keep the details…”  


“What details, sir?” Cal interjected and raised an amber eyebrow, Bail chuckling softly in understanding.  


“I understand your team needs a base.” the Senator said, his voice a little quieter this time.  


“Not our team, the rebellion.” Cere corrected him and Cal felt an unsettling sting in his chest. Were they really going to leave the rebellion to fight on their own?  


“I’m sorry, I just assumed-” the Senator began but Cal interrupted again.  


“Senator,” the young Jedi began but the elder man looked between the two Jedi and gave Cal a soft, knowing smile.  


“I will transmit the coordinates.” the man said, then with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “I hope to see you join your friends.”  


And with that, the blue holo closed, leaving the crew of the Mantis in total silence.  


Cal inhaled deeply, mentally preparing to convince his mentor and his captain to join the alliance against the Empire...and preparing for if they refused.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. I've finally finished it. 
> 
> I'd really love to hear what you think about the entire work! I've dedicated more time to this writing than to any other creative work I've ever attempted before. This wasn't exactly how I thought this chapter would go, but I'm happy with it--it leaves room for opportunities (my own or from others). 
> 
> This entire experience has been really eye-opening for me. I've never written FanFiction before and even though the characters aren't my own, I love the creative freedom I've had while creating extensions of the Fallen Order plot line. It's also shown me that I CAN write. I've loved writing for so long, but this has really given me a confidence boost knowing that people are actually reading something I've done and for the most part seem to enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for cruising through this journey with me and I hope to see you on the other side!


End file.
